Fading Life: Danganronpa SYOC
by tsunanami17
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Atsuto Kagaji has been kidnapped by three strange people and taken to a warehouse with 14 other people. When Monokuma comes in and declares another killing game, will Atsuto find hope in a despair inducing place?
1. Introduction

My face felt numb.

I heard murmurs around me, and I couldn't make up most of it except for the words, "Despair spreading to the school".

I slowly opened my eyes, preventing my ears from continuing to listen.

My name is Atsuto Kagaji, and I am known for my skills in metalwork. Actually, the Ultimate Weapon Maker.

I believe I have been kidnapped.

For being an Ultimate, things aren't going ultimately well.

No one says anything to me as I look around me. I was in a limousine, and surrounded by 3 people. One female, two male.

The female spoke first.

"I'm surprised you woke up this early."

"I mean, we knocked him out full time when Ryusei grabbed that shovel." One male said.

"Come on, Mato-kun! I meant to kill him, but I guess it didn't work. So plan B we went." The male by the name of Ryusei said.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Said the female.

"He won't know us much longer when we remove this memory." Mato said.

"Oh well. Well, Atsuto, I'm Fumiko. Pleasures mine." The girl now known as Fumiko said.

I was dazed and confused as Ryusei attached a wire to my head and I then passed out.

…

….

…..

"Is that the last of them?"

"He appears so…"

"Man, I would've thought this warehouse could have more doors for escape and more people!"

My vision was hazy. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked at my surroundings.

"Yay! He is awakie! Now we can escapie!"

"Don't be ridiculous! There is no possible way out of here!"

The girl with the positive attitude looked at me.

"Why do you have a scar on your ear?" She asked me.

I didn't even know I had one… I turned and felt my ear. It was hard and it pained whenever I touched it.

"I… don't know…" I replied.

"How can someone not know how they get everlasting injuries? Let me examine it." A male said as he ran up and started touching my ear. A burning sensation filled my head as he rubbed his fingers through the lobe.

"Stop it! It hurts!" I said. He immediately stopped and backed away.

"I apologize. It seems as if it were scraped by a blade of some sort." He said, " Cho Higaku."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Cho Higaku. That's my name. I'm the ultimate surgeon. I'm good with finding out scar things, so that's how I knew." He replied.

Oh, so I'm not the only Ultimate here. I thought.

The positive attitude girl waved her hands around.

"It will all be okay!"

Will it though? Being trapped in a warehouse with 24 other teenagers, possibly Ultimates, something bad is bound to happen.

* * *

Hi!

This is my first SYOC, so as you can see, I have created two characters, both Ultimates, and that's what I want you guys to do, just one Ultimate, and one Luck. Qualities go as followed

Gender

Talent (if one)

Age (ranging from 14-19)

Sexuality

Personality

Relationship to protagonist

Status in killing game: Survived, killed, executed

Any other information

I hope you guys come up with some great ideas, and I will most likely submit all of what you send me! Good luck!


	2. Prolouge Part 1

A warehouse.

This was what I was dealing with.

Locked doors.

Bolted windows.

And 24 other people, only one of whom I knew.

Cho Higaku.

The Ultimate Surgeon.

He was pretty good at determining life-threatening injuries, that's for sure.

But I did not have a scar on my ear before waking up here.

And I certainly didn't have one before passing out at my house one day.

I just remember crashing on the couch for 5 minutes, and now I'm here.

"I never got your name." Cho said to me

"Oh, I'm Atsuto Kagaji." I replied.

"Are you an Ultimate or a Luck? Lucks think they're special just by being here, like that girl over there." he said with a stern voice.

"Excuse me, but I am an Ultimate! Eiko Itsuki! Ultimate Cheerleader!" the girl with the positive attitude said,

"Although my little brother is here, and he's a luck."

"I'm an Ultimate, the Ultimate Weapon Maker. Really, it would be metalworker, but that's my official title." I replied to Cho. Eiko looked at me sternly.

"You mean, you make swords and knives and stuff?" she said.

"Yep. It wasn't really my passion. My dad made me get into the business. He died shortly after, and I was the only one in town. Hence the Ultimate. I don't really deserve to be one though." I replied. Eiko looked sad.

"I'm sorry about your dad…" she said.

"He was killed by the hands of his own blade assistant. Just goes to show you betrayal happens everyday." I said.

"Moving on," Cho continued, "We should meet everyone here. Everyone, get in a line and list your talent, if any, and your name."

Everyone immediately fell into a line and began. Everyone except me, Cho, and Eiko.

"These people are Eiko Itsuki and Atsuto Kagaji. Eiko is the Ultimate Cheerleader and Atsuto is the Ultimate Weapon Maker. I'm Cho Higaku, the Ultimate Surgeon."

"Three Ultimates in a row? Man, I wish I was one. I'm a luck, Riho Shiori." a girl with lime green hair and blue eyes said. She wore a normal seifuku uniform. Riho had a sad look on her face.

"I want a talent." she said.

"NEXT!" Cho yelled.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and large, golden eyes raised her hand. She was wearing a white parka over a black tank top with lime green stripes and a pink music note, and flower bell-bottoms. She said,

"Can I say my talent now?"

"Of course." Cho said.

"I'm Calliope Zhang. I'm the Ultimate Game Developer." she replied, "But I'm also good with weaponry too, Atsuto. Not making it, but using it. If that was my talent, I'd be the Ultimate Battler, but not in this life."

I smiled at her. Someone who knows about weaponry… I thought, This is going to be interesting.

The male next to her put his hand on his hip. He wore a normal japanese schoolboy uniform, and had blue, bushy hair.

"Yori Hayashi. Ultimate Judge. I would go into detail, but…" he began, but cut himself off.

"Why? Don't judges have a giant role? You have an awesome talent." I said. I saw him cup his hands.

"It's nothing. Just ignore me." he said as he backed into the corner.

Cho pointed to the person next to him. He had a red shirt with a white t-shirt underneath with black jeans. He had light brown hair with bright blue eyes. He had a case next to him. He was about to open it, then stopped himself.

"What's in the case?" I asked.

"A rifle." he said so calmly. Eiko seemed shocked at this response.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE WEAPONS!?" she yelled.

"You would've said the same thing if I had my katana with me…" I said. I then sighed.

"Ultimate Marksman. Morino Haruki. Don't be surprised. I'm good with guns." he said.

So many people are good with weaponry! I might have some new friends! I thought. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but the line moved along.

A male wearing a business suit with a red, white and blue tie spoke up,

"Andrew Pierce. I'm from America, and I'm the Ultimate Biochemist." he said.

"So, are you trying to find a cure to cancer?" I asked.

"Try? Oh no, I am finding a cure. But, it's not ready to display to the public." Andrew replied.

I stared at the line. One luck, 6 Ultimates.

So far so good.

Cho told everyone they would continue as he asked the Ultimates we knew questions.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hi everyone!

So far, I have 8 people!

Atsuto Kagaji (me)

Cho Higaku (me)

Eiko Itsuki (my irl friend Maddy)

Andrew Pierce (protoman32x)

Yori Hayashi (SeafoWrites)

Calliope Zhang( )

Morino Haruki (Tim3557)

Riho Shiori (me)

Same rules in chapter one apply to submitting, but now, since the survivor max is full, add whether killed or executed.

Thank you!


	3. Prolouge Part 2

I was waiting for the next roll call.

Only two people spoke up.

Out of the twenty five people, I only knew 7.

It was definitely stressing me out.

I wanted to know everyone.

Because I had a feeling things were going to take a drastic turn.

And I might not see these people anymore.

So I wanted to meet them while I still can.

The first, a girl wearing a ripped red t-shirt with a white tank top underneath with gray jean-shorts asked me a question.

"Do you make bow and arrows? Like, metal arrows? Or steel? You said you were good with weaponry!"

I had never made a set in my life. I wish that I had my special hammer my dad gave me before he died. I would use it to make this girl a bow and arrow set.

But, I solemnly replied,

"No. I haven't."

Her face turned into a scowl.

"What kind of weapon maker doesn't make bow and arrows? Ugh!" she said as she stomped the ground.

"Can I get your name?" I asked.

"Only if you promise to make me bow and arrows when we get out of here!" she yelled.

I held out my pinky to make a "pinky promise" but she replied with a slap to my wrist.

"Akiko Sukeban! Ultimate Archer! Make them! I don't need a foolish children's jester to win me over!" she said.

"It wasn't like that! I mean, I just met you! It's not the 'love at first sight' cliche!" I yelled. I was blushing a little bit. Not in the "oh, Atsuto likes her" kind of thing. I was just plain embarrassed.

"Good! You don't need to like- oh wait. You said you didn't like me." she said with a tone of realization. Her face fell to a frown.

"I'll try the cheerleader. She's nice, I guess." she said as she walked over to Eiko. Akiko was blushing. I rolled my eyes. Typical tsundere… I thought.

The next person was a male wearing a normal school uniform.

"Before you ask if I have a talent, no, I do not. I'm a luck. Katsu Naoki. Nice to meet you!" he said. He offered his hand. I shook it willingly. I wonder what it would be like to be lucky enough to be in a room with Ultimates. Riho and Katsu must feel awesome right now! I thought.

A girl wearing a brown t-shirt that was shoulderless with white ripped leggings came up to me.

"I wouldn't trust the lucks. They seem… suspicious…" she said into my ear.

I questioned this.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I've been through one of these things before. I'm the current 'Ultimate Survivor'. Emma Ishiku. Call me Em." she said with a stern voice.

"Ultimate Survivor? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think it's best if you find out on your own. Plus, if I tell you, they'll kill me." she said. Em then walked away.

"WHO IS THEY?!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. I sighed. I then saw a wood tile move. Everyone ran over to it, and Em opened it up.

"Em! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"If my theory is correct, I know exactly what is happening! He's going to kill the lucks!" she yelled.

"WHO IS HE?" I cried out. None of this made sense. The lucks then backed away from the floorboard, listening to Em's advice.

I saw a red light gleam through the floor.

The floorboards under one of the lucks opened, and dragged them under.

"NO! COME BACK!" I yelled.

I heard Eiko scream.

The red light under the floor grew brighter.

Em then had a shocked face.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW! GET TO THE WINDOWS!" she yelled.

Everyone obeyed.

Riho and two female lucks stayed put, and I ran and picked Riho up into my arms and ran to the window. The other females ran…

But didn't make it.

They were blown to the roof and came down with a crash.

They were killed by a bomb under the floor.

Everyone then turned their heads either to me or Morino.

Morino shrugged. Everyone nodded and looked at me.

I was first going to say, "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE BOMBS!" but I stopped.

What came out was,

"No. It wasn't me."

"Oh SURE! Says the guy who makes WEAPONS FOR A LIVING!" Akiko yelled.

I then through the faintness of my ear heard a laugh. It sounded like this:

"Upupupupupu!"

"Not this again!" Em yelled.

"At least we can even the number to 16 pretty soon! Just sacrifice the Lucks, and we'll be all Ultimates!" a voice yelled.

Eiko looked petrified.

"NO! I don't like ghosts! DON'T SACRIFICE ME! I'M AN ULTIMATE!" she yelled.

"It's not a ghost." Em said calmly. And just like that, Eiko called down.

A red light gleamed again from the floorboards.

The boards broke this time, and out came… a two sided bear.

"Kuma's back! ALRIGHT!" it yelled as cheesy music from what sounded like a boy band played in the background.

"SHAMING AMERICAN MUSIC LIKE THAT? I ACTUALLY LIKE THE BACKSTREET BOYS AND YOU RUINED IT FOR ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Andrew yelled.

"Oh well! Anyways, only Em here recognizes me from last season! But to the rest of you pieces of crap, I'm MONOKUMA!" the bear yelled.

I don't know why, but that name sounded strangely familiar.

"This reminds me of a television series I watched two years ago called Danganron-" Calliope began, but was cut off with a,

"NOPE! MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE! Anyways, I'll let you guys get to know each other around the campus! After all, this is a school! Upupupupu!"

Monokuma then hopped back into his hole in the floorboards.

"Em? What was he talking about, 'last season?'" Cho asked her.

"You'll find out on your own. Every time, there's a new person messing with the strings. For all I know, it could be anyone." she replied as she opened the warehouse door.

It wasn't actually a warehouse.

It was a gym for a high school.

And my strange feeling was correct.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Hi everyone!

I need some new character submissions, about 11 more.

I apologize if I didn't put your character in yet, but I will introduce them later.

Same submission rules apply! Before I make the next chapter, I will need those 11 submissions.

Thank you for staying with me!

Oh, and the despair is just getting started! Monokuma wanted me to add that. And an 'upupupupu' but I'm too lazy.


	4. Prolouge Part 3

The doors to the gym opened.

The hallway in the front had doors with our names on it.

Of course, mine was the first one.

"Look around more." Em told me.

I listened.

I saw a group of people standing near what looked like a cafeteria.

I walked towards them.

"I wonder if there's a computer lab." said a male wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

"How come?" Eiko asked him. I didn't even realize she was there.

"I'm the current Ultimate Programmer. I need to upload my files. Oh, I'm Koji Hatsukawa." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Koji-kun!" Eiko said cheerfully.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to work on my programs. Nice to meet you two." Koji said as he walked away in search of the computer lab.

I wondered what type of programs he made.

"Atsuto! Do you want to look around to try to find an escape? That monobear looked really weird, and I'm sure he doesn't have a paradise planned for us." Riho said as she appeared behind me. I nodded.

We then ran to a staircase that was blocked up with wire.

"I guess we can't go there." I said.

"We can try! After all, you can make some kind of weapon that can break through the wire!" Riho said confidently. The thing was, I wasn't so sure I could do that.

"Is there a blacksmith's room? I can do it there." I said.

"Well, if my theory is correct, each of us Ultimates have labs. I remember from last season." Em said as she came up out of nowhere.

"Em! Why were you spying on us?" I yelled.

"Who's Em?" Riho asked.

"Oh, um, Riho, this is Emma Ishiku. Em, this is Riho Shiori." I introduced. They both shook hands.

I then saw Em whisper something into her ear.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I knew I shouldn't meddle in it.

Then Riho and I followed Em through the hallway, and there we found a door that said, "Ultimate Weapon Maker's Research Lab". I opened it.

There was an exact replica of my blacksmith room in my basement.

How did Monokuma get this?

I entered and saw my dad's hammer lying on a metal table.

I almost started crying.

But I didn't.

"I'll leave you to your work." Em said as she left the room. Riho stayed put.

"How are you going to make it?" she asked me.

"Well, I don't exactly know. Maybe an iron blade to cut through the wire?" I said questionably.

"NOTHING can cut through MY wire!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw monokuma standing in front of me.

I almost screamed in shock.

"How did you get in here?!" Riho yelled.

"Let's just say I have my ways… But nothing can cut through my wire! Make a blade for all I care! It won't work!" he yelled and then left the room.

Riho and I stayed silent for about 2 minutes.

"We should go find the others. Maybe meet the others we don't know yet." Riho spoke up.

I agreed.

So the two of us went to the cafeteria and saw 3 females and that we didn't know yet talking. One of the girls had brown-reddish hair, and the same color eyes. She wore a long sleeve white blouse with a black bow on the front of it with an olive green skirt that went down to her knees. She didn't open her mouth at all.

I walked over to her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

No reply.

"What's your talent?" Riho asked her.

No reply.

Finally, we heard a beep come from a watch on her wrist.

"Elisibat de Leon. Call me Eli." It beeped. Another beep came on, "Ultieme Vertaler. Ultimate Translator."

"If you're the Ultimate Translator, how come you can't speak?" Riho asked.

The watch beeped, "I know, it's ironic." The girl tapped the watch. The beeping turned into a realistic voice that sounded very feminine. The voice laughed.

"The only time I really talk to people is online. Everyone online is important to me." She then smiled. The watch voice laughed.

"How does the watch know what you want to say?" I asked. That was a very important question to me. I wondered if it linked to her thoughts in her brain.

"When I was born with this, my parents implemented the matching chip with the watch chip and they connect to my thoughts. Everything except screams come through my watch." the watch said, "So if you think it's the watch, just call it a part of me."

I thought it was very interesting to have a translator with a watch that could speak for her.

Maybe it's the watch with the talent.

"Let's meet the others!" Riho said.

Another girl walked up to me.

"Do you… remember me?" she said.

I then remembered middle school.

And that one personally delivered valentine.

Kimiko.

That face said it all.

I hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! It's so awesome to have someone from my middle school being here!" I yelled.

She smiled.

Riho had a confused look on her face.

"Atsuto, who is this?" she asked.

"Oh. Riho, this is Kimiko Nomura. I don't know her talent though…" I answered.

"Haha, that's right. Last time we saw each other, I didn't have a talent! I'm… the Ultimate Astronomer!" she said happily.

"Myself, I'm the Ultimate Weapon Maker." I replied.

"You took on your father's role?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I kind of had to. Since, well, he's, well, dead." I replied.

"I'm sorry…" she said empathetically. She looked like she was going to say something else, but Riho cut her off,

"Well, Atsuto, shouldn't we meet the rest of them? There's three more people! Forget Kimoro, or whatever her name is!" Riho said angrily.

Kimiko looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok…" I replied to make sure Riho didn't do anything else.

We walked over to the last person in the school, who was wearing a pearl necklace with her pink long dress. She had blonde hair.

"Bow, peasant!" she said.

I was confused.

"ATSUTO IS NOT A PEASANT!" Riho yelled.

"Well, you don't know that, LUCK!" she said angrily.

"How do I put this, umm, CUT IT OUT!" I yelled.

"Oh. So that's how you're going to be. Don't bow. But at least know my name for engraving on the idol statues of myself to give to you!" she said.

I sighed.

"Chijimatsu Emi! Ultimate Millionaire! Actually, Ultimate Sculpter, but I am sort of the Ultimate Millionaire!" she said arrogantly.

"Can I call you, Chiji-san?" Riho said.

"Ugh. Whatever. Do as you must." she said with a tone of disgust.

"Come on, Atsuto, let's go." Riho said annoyed.

I decided to follow her.

We went to the dormitories.

I saw a door with my last name on it.

Kagaji.

I stared at it.

There was a key in the door handle.

I took it out, and opened the door.

There was a bed and a desk drawer.

Inside the drawer was a toolkit.

I could take it to my lab.

I left it there.

I noticed that the windows inside the room were bolted.

Maybe it was so that no one could escape from the windows.

I collapsed on the bed.

Just let a day go by, already.

My life has just gotten worse.

Killing games.

They do terrible things to a person.

* * *

HELLO!

Sorry I haven't been working on the story too much.

(I hate school.)

But I decided to cut the number of characters, so the submissions are full!

Finally, some plot line here.

These are the characters that were introduced:

Koji Hatsukawa (XxxInquisitorxxX)

Elisibat "Eli" de Leon(fyre-maiden)

Kimiko Nomura(liammarklh88)

Chijimatsu Emi(loseroflockers)

Oh, in last chapter, somebody ridiculed Em for letting her "Ultimate Survivor" talent show too much.

I wanted her to be the reason Amami has restrictions.

So, don't ridicule her.

Anyways, that concludes prologue part 3!

We may or may not see a murder in the next chapter.

Insert evil monokuma laugh here.


	5. Life is Taken

Life is Taken

"Wakey Wakey, death is shakey… KAGAJI! WAKE! UP!"

I opened my eyes and saw Monokuma standing above my head.

I shot up out of the bed.

"W-wh- How did you get in here?!" I yelled.

"I have my reasons… Anyways, you should wake up because your classmates are waiting for you in the dining hall. And someone left you a note overnight!" he said as I looked on the desk and saw an envelope with a heart drawn on it.

"Did you open it?" I asked him.

"Might have held it up to the light and pressed against the envelope to read it, but I haven't opened it! It's a love confession!" he yelled.

I was about to slap him in the face, but I then remembered the rule that violence against him was prohibited.

"Go find your classmates. THEN read it!" he said as he ran out of my dorm.

That bear is really crazy.

Going and diving his nose into my personal information…

I left the dormitory.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed someone was following me.

I turned around.

"Did… you read it?" Kimiko said.

"Oh! Hi, Kimiko! So… you're the one that wrote me that letter?" I asked.

"Yes. I suppose you haven't read it, so I'll recite it." she said as she pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.

I suppose she wrote another copy.

She recites,

The stars' alignments have shown me that we are meant to be. It has shown me that since we were in our early ages. I have been working up the courage to ask you, but then you went to a different high school. I thought you moved away. But now, you have returned to me, and I am overjoyed. I just hope… you feel the same way. I would do anything for you, even kill if necessary, but since we are in a killing game, I'll put that aside until we escape. I… just want your love and affection. Will you accept my confession?

I… was astonished.

I never would've thought that Kimiko would confess to me… in this situation.

"I'll answer you after breakfast." I replied. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, since she's so frail and soft in the heart.

"Oh… okay." she replied as we walked to the dining hall.

"Hey Atsuto!" I heard Riho say.

I grinned.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"The reason we're all here right now is…" Yori started but was cut off by Eiko,

"To eat!" she said happily.

"Other than that, you idiot!" Akiko said.

"Monokuma called us here to tell us our motive." Morino said sternly.

"Then where is he, huh?" Koji said.

"Right here! Geez, you guys are totally blind." we heard him say.

The girls (except Em) were shocked, but I kind of got used to it by now.

"Now, you bastards are going to need some motive to murder, right? SO, here comes your first! Open these envelopes, and read TO YOURSELF. If you tell anyone your motive UNLESS it's in a trial, you will be punished accordingly! Have fun!" he said as we opened our envelopes.

Mine… I couldn't believe.

 **Motive of Atsuto Kagaji: Ultimate Weapon Maker**

 **Let me tell you a secret… your father's death was faked.**

 **Although it might have looked like his corpse, he is still alive.**

Below it had a picture of my dad covered in chains in what looked like a storage room.

 **You'll see him again if you murder.**

 **In fact, you can talk with him afterwards.**

 **Tell him your accomplishment of graduating!**

When I meant, "I couldn't believe it", I meant I actually do not believe a word of this motive.

The picture that was in the letter must've been photoshopped.

Why?

He had his dimples that showed only when he smiles.

He can't possibly be happy he's in chains.

I hate that bear.

I saw Kimiko crying.

She ran out of the dining hall.

I ran after her.

"Kimiko? Are you okay?" I asked.

"You heard him! I can't say my motive!" she yelled.

I wanted to calm her down.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"What are the stars telling you to do?" I asked her.

She stopped crying.

She sat there for a moment, without saying anything.

"That we should escape." she said.

"Are we going to?" Em said as both of our heads turned.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just reminding you what your chances are of survival. Zero." she said.

"Then why are YOU called the 'Ultimate Survivor' if you say we won't?!" Kimiko yelled.

Em stared at her, then walked away.

Kimiko grabbed my hand.

"I… don't know what to do… what… is going to happen to you?.. To me?..." she said.

"We will get out of here. Don't worry." I said confidently.

I just wasn't that confident.

I went walking towards my research lab.

Metalwork would calm my down.

As I opened the door, I felt a tug on my blazer.

"Oh. Hi, Atsuto. Can… I come in with you?" Riho asked.

"Sure, if you like watching metal catch on fire and molded, then yeah." I replied.

We walked into the lab.

I grabbed my hammer and the stick of iron next to the fireplace.

I began to work.

I love the sound of metal clanging against my dad's hammer.

It is the most beautiful sound, in my opinion.

"What got you into metalwork?" Riho asked.

"It was my dad's tradition, before he died. When I was a kid, I went down into his basement and discovered his weapon building station. He first showed me how to make a miniature spear. Mine was made out of a dull material so I couldn't cut myself with it. As I grew older, I used sharper materials and learned how to make different things. And now, I'm making bow and arrows." I said.

"Who are they for?" she asked.

"Akiko wanted some." I said.

"Can you make me a set of knives? I want to learn how to cook. Maybe get an Ultimate title as the 'Ultimate Cooking Ametuer'!" she said as she laughed.

I laughed.

"Sure, I'll make them!" I said happily as Riho looked intensely at my first arrow.

"It's interesting, how you make weapons…" she said.

I blushed a little.

For being a luck, she sure was interested in becoming an ultimate.

"I could take you under as my apprentice to learn metalwork." I said.

"Oh, umm, sure! I like the offer!" she said happily.

She ran up to me and put out her pinky.

"Promise to teach me everything you know?" Riho asked as she blushed a little.

I grabbed her pinky with mine.

The fire was growing too strong.

The metal in the second arrow had completely melted.

I noticed my mistake, and the two of us laughed.

Time passed.

I left the lab.

Riho had left before.

I had spent a lot of time finishing the arrows.

I figured I could do the bow the next day.

I saw Eli and Koji talking in the corner.

Eli was teaching Koji how to speak French.

I heard them talking.

"Je n'aime pas tuer les jeux. Tell me the english." Eli's watch said.

"I… dislike… playing games?" he said.

"It was les jeux, not en jouant. So…"

"I dislike killing games!" he said.

"Correct!" the watch yelled happily. The two were ecstatic.

I waved.

"Hi Atsuto!" Koji said.

"Nankaderu hōhō o mitsukemashita ka? Did you find a way out?" the watch asked.

"No, not yet. I've been in my lab all day, working on bow and arrows for Akiko." I replied.

"Wait. We have our own labs? So my computer must be in there!" Koji said excitedly as he ran down the hallway with the labs.

"Devo averne anche uno. I must have one too. See you later Atsuto!" the watch said as she too went down the hallway with the labs.

I wanted to spend time with someone.

I just didn't know who.

 **Free Time!**

I then thought Akiko, since I just made her bow and arrows, I could give them to her as a gift.

I ran back into my lab and grabbed the arrows and the steel bow.

I then went to go find Akiko.

She was talking with Eiko and Kimiko.

"Hey, Akiko, could I talk to you for a moment?" I ask her.

"Geez, it took you long enough… come on! To my research lab!" she said as I followed her back into the lab hallway.

We went into the door that said "Ultimate Archer's Research Lab".

I saw targets of all shapes and sizes, and different sets of bows and arrows.

Now is the time to give her the one's you made… I thought.

"Hey, you know how yesterday you wanted me to make you bow and arrows?" I asked her.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY! Are you telling me you're declining the offer?" she said in a rude tone.

"No, I made them for you today." I said.

Akiko blushed.

"Idiot! I said when we escape you could make them! But… I'll take them!" she said as she snatched the bow and quiver of arrows from my hands.

We stayed silent for some time.

"Hey, do you want to learn how to shoot an arrow? Not like you don't already know, since your dad was a weapon master… he must've shown you at some point!" she said as she gave me a worn out bow and two arrows.

I nodded.

Truth was, I had never actually worked a weapon in my entire life.

I just made them.

That's all.

Akiko and I spent our time shooting arrows at targets.

Well, me failing miserably and being called an idiot for missing the target.

It was enjoyable, though.

Akiko and I grew a little closer today.

I thought about giving her something, then I realized I already gave her the bow and arrows she asked for.

"How did you become the 'Ultimate Archer'?" I asked.

"Oh!... Well, it started when I went to a summer camp that had an archery class. I was only in elementary school, and my mom signed me up for it. I thought I wasn't going to enjoy it and possible accidentally hurt myself with the arrows. But I hit every target. The counselor wanted me to move up to the middle school class, even though I was still in elementary. I did, and hid every target again. They then asked me to come on a hunting trip with them. I shot every animal within my range. I was then asked if I could join an elite archer team for all of Japan, and here I am. I was then brought here. I would call it, 'scouted'." she said. Akiko then laughed a little.

"How did you get good at making weapons? These arrows and the bow are so articulate!" she then said.

"I just followed after my dad until he died. That's really it." I said.

Akiko then looked confused.

"So… you haven't really come up with any patterns on your own? Or metal weapon designs? Are they all based off of your dad's work?" she pressed on me.

I didn't want to answer right away, but I could see if I didn't… out comes the tsundere.

"Everything except the bow and arrows I made for you were based off my dad." I replied.

She then took it the wrong way.

Her face turned bright red.

"So you only made an original design… for ME?! YOU actually made it JUST FOR ME?!" she yelled.

Before matters got worse, I walked out of the room.

I sighed.

Akiko was nice, but if anything comes out even sounding like 'love'...

Ugh.

Tsunderes are annoying to deal with.

I then heard a voice that sounded like monokuma's.

"Attention students! It is now 10:00pm! Time to get some shut eye! Sweet dreams! Or death!" he said through a loudspeaker.

I walked towards the direction of my dormitory.

I needed sleep.

I was thinking about helping Riho the next day.

I took her in as my apprentice.

So, I would teach her everything tomorrow.

That was my plan.

I woke up to the sound of a scream.

I didn't know who it came from, but it was masculine.

I ran out of my dormitory.

There was Yori and Eiko standing in front of my research lab.

The door was open, but I couldn't see anything.

"Guys? What's so interesting in my lab?" I asked.

Eiko did not say anything but pointed at something I could not see.

Yori moved out of the way.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

 **Body Discovery (insert DR OST here)**

 _A corpse was discovered. Riho Shiori was found with a dent in her chest, covered in blood on the burner in Atsuto's research lab. Atsuto's father's hammer was on her forehead, covered in blood. Her eyes were open. Her arms had massive cut wounds._

 _Blood splattered everywhere, with Atsuto, Yori, and Eiko as the witnesses._

* * *

Hi everyone!

Ya feeling the despair yet?

Surviving Students: 14/15

I hope I added more detail into the characters this time then my first story.

(Jinkaku Hen was a flop)

If there's anything else I need to add, people whose characters are in the story, PM me.

Also, le class trial will be, ahem, different than it normally is in Danganronpa.

But, stay involved! Chapters might take longer since I suck at writing class trial stuff, so it might take a while for the next chapter.

Thank you for coming on the despair joyride!

Please return your tickets here.

"You won't need them after all the despair you'll be in." -monokuma.

Frick.


	6. Investigation is Tedious

All I thought about was…

How did this happen?

Riho, my soon-to-be metalwork apprentice… and friend… was lying there, in MY research lab… dead.

I didn't want to accept it.

"Attention students! A body has been discovered! Go to Atsuto Kagaji's research lab to investigate!"

Everyone piled into the lab.

Eli looked extremely shocked.

Akiko vomited in her mouth a little.

Koji covered his eyes.

Kimiko's face didn't change at all.

My eyes began to water a little.

I didn't think I was crying until Em gave me a weird look.

"Why… are you crying?" Em asked me.

"She didn't deserve to die. She didn't even get an 'Ultimate' talent yet. I was going to teach her metalwork…" I replied as my voice sounded depressing and tears fell down my face.

"Neither did Tsubako…. Oh. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Time to investigate." she replied as she knelt down to the floor.

I saw it too.

It looked like glass shards.

"It's a broken key." she said.

Yori immediately looked interested.

"It looks like a skeleton key, like one that can open any type of door." he said.

"The only person with a skeleton key is…" Em started, but was cut off,

"Yep! It's me! But someone stole it from me!" monokuma yelled.

Eiko almost screamed.

"That's right! I didn't kill Riho! Bear's honor!" he said.

I didn't believe him for a second.

"You had to! You are the only one with the skeleton key!" Andrew said.

"I'm tellin ya, someone stole it! I guess I wasn't watching the security cameras at that time. I was too busy waking up Kagaji over here." he said.

"Yes, because that was SUCH A PLEASANT WAY TO WAKE A PERSON UP!" I yelled.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Monokuma's account**

"I did that to everyone, just earlier. You were last. Poor Kagaji!" he said as a smirk appeared on his black side.

"Shut up." Em said to him.

"Also, I wouldn't break that key! That's how I get into ya guys's rooms! Morino sleeps weirdly…" Monokuma said as Morino was about to open his rifle case.

"Hey, hey, let's not result to violence. Soruşturmaya çalışalım. We're still trying to investigate." Eli's watch said as Morino stepped away from his case.

I looked at my hammer, which was on Riho's head. I picked it up.

"DON'T TAMPER WITH EVIDENCE!" Yori practically screamed.

"But.. it's my dad's special hammer…" I said.

"Maybe that means Atsuto killed her!" Chijimatsu said, "I'd expect no less from a violent villager!"

I had no idea how to respond to that statement.

"Shut up. If he was the killer, he-" Em started to say, but was cut off,

"SAVE IT FOR THE TRIAL!" monokuma said.

I noticed she had stab wounds on her arms.

A hammer could not have done that.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Type of wounds**

Although there was a dent in her chest, and a hammer could do that.

But if she had stab wounds, where was the blade?

I'm the only person here who could make one.

"Weaponry, shmeponry! We need to find more evidence!" Chijimatsu said as the rest of us began walking around the room.

"Atsuto, wasn't a mini dagger here yesterday? I remember that from when I went in there." Em said.

I knew where every weapon was in that room.

And I just now noticed the dagger on the left wall was missing.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there was." I said sternly.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Missing Dagger**

"WELL MAYBE ATSUTO TOOK IT!" Chijimatsu screamed.

"Stop blaming this on him." Kimiko said fraily, "If he did it, it would be-"

"LIKE I SAID, SAVE IT FOR THE TRIAL!" Monokuma screamed.

I didn't know what else to think about in the investigation.

I was just focused on finding Riho's killer.

I didn't care if it involved evidence.

I wanted it to be justified.

And that's when I made the decision to talk to Yori.

He's a judge.

He could help.

"Yori? Do you have any ideas for what I could do during the trial?" I asked him.

"Oh! Yeah, totally! There's just one thing you have to worry about…" he replied.

"What is that?" I asked sternly.

"Giving an incorrect verdict. I don't want to be the person that accuses someone guilty of murder when really they aren't. I think the real killer put your hammer there to frame you." he answered.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Yori's statement**

"They probably wanted everyone to think you were the culprit. Like Chiji-san over there. She's totally convinced that you are." he said as I looked towards Chijimatsu.

"Don't look at me, you scum! You aren't worthy to counter me!" she yelled as I rolled my eyes and continued my conversation with Yori.

"I don't really know much about trials though, I think you're the expert." I said to him.

"And this is coming from someone who makes weapons possible for murder. Maybe if you didn't make the dagger- oh. There STILL would have been a murder weapon!" he said in a rude tone.

"Geez, I just wanted some help…" I said as I walked back to the body of Riho.

I then thought of something to myself.

This murder didn't look planned out enough.

"Atsuto, I found bloodstains in Riho's room. So your lab wasn't the original scene of the crime!" Akiko yelled from in the hallway.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Different Crime scene**

Although it looked like a planned out crime, it most likely was out of motive.

"Atsuto?" I heard Kimiko say.

"Oh. What is it?" I asked.

"Remember the letter yesterday? What is your answer?" she asked.

I still didn't know what to say.

Now was the time to find Riho's killer, not answer a stupid love confession.

"I'll tell you after the trial." I said.

I doubted that Kimiko could be the culprit, so I knew I would answer afterwards.

Her face fell sullen.

"There's not going to be an after trial moment to tell me because you will be gone…" I heard her mutter.

Well, at least I thought she said that.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Wha? I didn't say anything!" she said in an innocent-like way.

I didn't know what was going on.

"It does look like there was a struggle, considering how many wounds she got on her arms… Dūh̄emụ̄xn ca mị̀ t̄hūk t̂xng… it doesn't seem right." The watch on Eli said.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Signs of a struggle**

"Does it really? Maybe the killer-" Morino was about to say,

"GEEZ, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO DEBATE, GO TO THE TRIAL ROOM YOU PIECES OF GARBAGE!" monokuma yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I feel like this is all the evidence we need." Em said.

"TO THE TRIAL ROOM!" Eiko said cheerfully.

"Man, you sure do pick up back to positivity fast, Eiko." Koji said. He then walked into the corner of the hallway.

Monokuma led us to a giant red elevator.

We all entered.

I stared at the wall.

I was afraid of what Yori said…

Giving a wrong verdict.

Considering how little I know in debating…

I'm screwed.

* * *

Hey, hey, hey!

I wanted to split up the investigation and the trial into two separate chapters, so that I don't leave you guys hanging on Riho's death scene.

As you can see, Atsuto is not ready to debate his head off, although since all protags do, we will make him magically gain debating skills, because that's what happens in Danganronpa.

But it will take a while to write the class trial, so don't be surprised if there isn't a chapter for a week or two.

Other than that, have a wonderful despairing day!

See ya in the trial!


	7. A Trial for Life of Death (Trial 1)

Hey!

I decided to change the format just for the trials, so it will not be in first person until before the executions.

Thank you, and enjoy the show!

* * *

Trial for Life of Death

Monokuma " Come one, come all! Welcome to the first class trial! Well, for everyone except Em, of course."

Eiko 'I have a question. What is that?'

(Eiko points to a picture of Riho, smiling with a big pink X across her face.)

Monokuma 'Well, just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't participate! She was indeed one of your friends, so she's here to witness in spirit!'

Chijimatsu 'That's just weird.'

Monokuma 'Forget that! We're trying to find out who killed her, not mope about her spirit! Now, I will go over the rules: Debate until you reach a conclusion! If you guess correctly, only the culprit is punished! However, if you pick the wrong one, the real culprit goes free and the rest of you die a horrible death! Ready?'

Atsuto (to himself) 'Yeah, I'm totally ready to be framed for murder in a debate. Come at me.'

Kimiko 'Yep. I'm ready.'

Monokuma 'BEGIN!'

 **Non-stop debate**

 **START!**

Koji: So, we all know that Riho is the victim.

Chijimatsu: It's kind of obvious, computer boy!

Eiko: Do we have to talk about a dead person's death? I don't like talking about death!

Yori: Well, you have to!

Andrew: Moving on...

Morino: She was found dead in Atsuto Kagaji's research lab…

Morino: So that means that's where she was killed!

 **Selected Truth Bullet: Scene of Crime**

Atsuto: NO, THAT'S WRONG!

 **BREAK!**

Atsuto 'Akiko found bloodstains in Riho's dormitory.'

Akiko 'That's correct! I most certainly did! They don't just appear randomly in people's rooms!'

Atsuto 'So the killer must have went into her room and killed her there, then brought it into my room to frame me.'

Chijimatsu 'Who said anyone was framing you?! It obviously was Atsuto who killed her!'

Yori 'There's no way Atsuto did this.'

 **Non Stop Debate**

 **START!**

Yori: Do any of you remember what monokuma said earlier?

Eli: Rūru no yō ni? About the rules?

Akiko: NO, you idiot! During the investigation!

Yori: When monokuma was talking about the skeleton key going missing…

Chijimatsu: Well then Atsuto stole it!

Yori: No, he didn't because…

Yori: Monokuma was busy waking up him!

 **Selected Truth Bullet: Monokuma's account**

Atsuto: Yori, I agree with you!

 **BREAK!**

Atsuto "I remember clearly that monokuma said he wasn't watching the security cameras when he was waking me up."

Monokuma "And that's the truth!"

Eli "Toa e sosema netočno! No way that's true!"

Atsuto "Let's find out."

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"_** Wakey wakey, death is shakey… KAGAJI! WAKE! UP!" Atsuto wondered why monokuma was in his room. "Wh-wh- How did you get in here?!" he said. "I have my reasons…" monokuma replied.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Em "So Monokuma used the skeleton key to go into your room, Atsuto?"

Atsuto "No, my door was unlocked when I went to sleep that night."

Monokuma "Yeah! I didn't bring the key with me to Kagaji's room!"

Andrew "So that means someone who was up before Kagaji is the culprit."

Eiko "IT COULD BE ANYONE, THEN!"

 **Non stop debate**

 **START!**

Eiko: That means the culprit could be anyone but Atsuto!

Chijimatsu: Oh please! We all know it's him!

Em: Do you have any evidence?

Chijimatsu: As a matter of fact, I do! The murder weapon used to kill her…

Chijimatsu: Was Atsuto's hammer! She was killed with that! Her wounds show it all!

 **Selected Truth Bullet: Types of wounds**

Atsuto: NO, THAT'S WRONG!

 **BREAK!**

Atsuto "Chijimatsu, do you remember what types of wounds were on her arms?"

Chijimatsu "Of course I do, you scum! It was the dent in her chest!"

Akiko "He said the ARMS! BAKA!"

Atsuto "They were stab wounds. It is true, that there was a dent in her chest from the hammer, but her stab wounds came from…"

 **Selected Truth Bullet: Missing Dagger**

 _I GOT IT!_

Atsuto "The missing dagger. There was a dagger on the wall the day before the murder. I was in there working, and it was still there. It was stolen during the night."

Yori "Our lab doors lock automatically during night time. The only key that could open it was the skeleton key that was stolen during the day."

Koji "I remember seeing the camera room door opened. It's right next to my lab."

Cho "Did you see anyone in it?"

Koji "As a matter of fact, I did."

Akiko "Well who is it?! Spit it out!"

Koji "It was Kimiko Nomura. She claimed her lab was there, but I didn't see a sign on the door."

(Kimiko began to sweat nervously.)

Kimiko "Now, that was my lab! Also, I went in there to check the stars at night! My telescope wouldn't work, so I figured the cameras would! Monokuma has control of the school campus, so I thought he had it of the outside too!"

Calliope "I agree. Since she is the Ultimate Astronomer, that is a likely alibi."

Koji "Doesn't mean it's true! Our only suspects are Kagaji and Nomura!"

Atsuto |to self| "It can't be me… I was asleep!... But Kimiko has an alibi too… But the only person that went into the camera room was her… that means..."

 **Hangman's Gambit**

What time was the key stolen?

DAY TIME

 **THAT MUST BE IT!**

Atsuto "You said you were looking at the stars… but it was daytime when the key was stolen."

Akiko "AHA! A FLAW IN THE SYSTEM! I KNEW IT!"

(Kimiko goes dead silent.)

(Her face then bears an evil grin.)

Kimiko "So now you suspect your childhood friend… how cruel of you, Atsuto. Heh heh.."

Eiko "EEK! SHE'S GONE MAD!"

Kimiko "Try to prove that I'm the culprit. You will suffer once you fail miserably."

Panic Talk Action

-Kimiko Nomura-

Kimiko: The stars have told me you won't get a positive outcome for blaming me!

Atsuto: Try all you want, your frantic speech won't overcome me just because I was your friend.

Kimiko: I would never kill anyone! You know my nature!

Atsuto: The evidence all points to you.

Kimiko: THE ONLY PLAUSIBLE SUSPECT IS YOU, ATSUTO!

Atsuto: Really, how is that possible?

Kimiko: SHE WAS KILLED WITH YOUR HAMMER! YOU STOLE THE KEY FROM ME! THEN YOU KILLED HER! THAT'S MY PROOF!

 **Selected Truth Bullet: Yori's Statement**

Atsuto: KIMIKO, YOUR TIME HAS COME!

 _BREAK!_

Atsuto "There was another reason you did this. You tried to frame me. Yori said so himself. You used my hammer to kill her.

Kimiko "Alright, I'll deny it no longer."

Morino "How can you come clean this fast?!"

Kimiko "I… did it… for you… Atsuto…"

Atsuto "Well, do you want me to explain to the class how you did it?"

Kimiko "Gladly."

 **Climax Return**

* * *

ACT 1

The beginning happened when I was woken up by Monokuma, which was a perfect distraction for the killer. They already had a plan as for who their victim was, regardless of the motive.

ACT 2

While monokuma was waking me up, they went into the security camera room and stole the skeleton key, which they would use to get into the victim's locked room at night.

ACT 3

After not hearing my confession answer, the killer went into the dining hall and received their motive. That was what made them drive deeper into her murder plan.

ACT 4

They then spied on Riho and I in the lab to make sure "my love was stronger for her" than for the killer. Their point was proven correct, and her plan commenced after I went to sleep.

ACT 5

The killer then went into my research lab via skeleton key to get her weapon, which was the dagger that was on the wall earlier. They then went into Riho's room, and struggled to kill her, which was why she had so many wounds on her arms. But, she managed to kill her there.

ACT 6

After Riho was killed, the killer decided the only way to keep me safe was to kill me off with an execution, so she dented Riho, already dead, with my hammer in the chest. More blood proceeded to fill the room, which made it look like the original scene of the crime.

ACT 7

The killer then got rid of the original weapon, the dagger, by burning the metal in my metal working bench, by melting it and making it look like it didn't even exist. They felt really confident in themselves, knowing that I would be "safe" from being taken by Riho.

 **THE ONLY PERSON THAT COULD HAVE KILLED FOR LOVE….**

 **IS KIMIKO NOMURA! OR AM I MISTAKEN?**

* * *

Kimiko "I couldn't let her take you from me… you had to remain safe… Riho was a threat, considering that she might have become an Ultimate the next day… you… bonded… and at the same time… rejected me. I couldn't let that slide."

Calliope "This reminds me of a game I got interested in a while ago. It's not complete yet though…"

Morino "Why… did you become a yandere?"

Kimiko "A killing game wasn't my first idea of this place. Do you think it was easy to kill Riho? I knew my motive. Monokuma wrote that Atsuto would be punished if I didn't end his next bonder. That was Riho. I didn't want him to die, but at the same time, I knew no one else would get him. That is why I framed him."

Eiko "But… why?"

Kimiko "But alas, it shall just be me who is departing. I will join my favorite constellation, Andromeda. Unless…"

Cho "Unless what?"

Kimiko "Unless Atsuto would be willing to die with me! We can be together forever in the skies! NOTHING WILL SEPARATE US!"

(Kimiko lets out an evil, yandere like laugh.)

Monokuma "I'm sorry, but only the blackened gets punished! Not the clean! Atsuto is clean! Unless, of course, you pick the wrong person, and only you live, Kimiko."

Em "Don't go giving her ideas."

Atsuto "But Em, you know that Kimiko is the culprit, right?"

(Em and the others except Kimiko nodded.)

Atsuto "Well, then we won't die."

Monokuma "NOW, then let's hit the lever to find out who's clever at killing! IT'S VOTIN TIME!"

-Atsuto Kagaji-

-Koji Hatsukawa-

-Eiko Itsuki-

-Yori Hayashi-

-Andrew Pierce-

-Eli de Leon-

-Calliope Zhang-

-Riho Shiori-

-Cho Higaku-

-Morino Haruki-

-Em Ishiku-

-Akiko Sukeban-

-Katsu Naoki-

-Chijimatsu Emi-

-KIMIKO NOMURA-

=YOU GOT IT RIGHT!=

=CLASS TRIAL DISMISSED=

Monokuma "The correct, crazed for love killer, was indeed, KIMIKO NOMURA! CONGRATULATIONS!"

(Kimiko stays silent.)

Atsuto "You know, if you actually loved me, you wouldn't do this…"

Kimiko "No, this was exactly what I had to do! RIHO WAS TAKING YOU FROM ME! I CAN'T LET ANYONE TAKE YOU! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU BUT ME!"

Katsu "But why Riho? Couldn't it be Eiko, or Akiko, or-"

Kimiko "Let me tell you what I said to her as we were fighting and she was on her last breath…"

 **"ONLY MINE"**

Kimiko "Give it up Riho! You won't take him from me! Just let yourself die already!"

Riho "Take who? I just… want to be an Ultimate… Atsuto was helping me.. He wasn't in love with me, I could tell-"

Kimiko "LIES!"

(Kimiko proceeded to stab Riho in the chest.)

(Riho is able to speak two last words to Kimiko…)

Riho "Not… me…"

(Riho dies.)

Kimiko "You liar. You lie until your end. I'd expect no less from someone trying to steal Atsuto."

 **"ONLY MINE" end**

Monokuma "Oh, and for Kimiko, just to make her happy one last time, I'll put Atsuto into your execution! He's not going to die though. He's just, let's say, a prop!"

(Kimiko's face breaks into a sweet smile. She begins to blush.)

Kimiko "Thank you… Cassiopeia thanks you…"

Eiko "YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE, WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY?!"

Kimiko "Because Atsuto will be with me until the last moment of my life… I couldn't be happier."

Atsuto "Wait, WHAT?!"

Monokuma "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Astronomer, Kimiko Nomura! Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiitttttssss punishment time!"

=KIMIKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY=

=COMMENCING EXECUTION NOW!=

* * *

Kimiko Nomura: Ultimate Astronomer

Execution: The Stars Alignment

Kimiko was chained to a telescope star watching. Atsuto was standing in the middle of a field near Kimiko. Suddenly, a meteor falls out of the sky and lands near Atsuto. Kimiko struggles to get out of the chains to save him. She breaks out of the chains, but earns large scars on her legs in doing so. A meteor shower surrounds Atsuto, and Kimiko keeps falling down as each meteor lands. One is about to land directly on Atsuto, but Kimiko pushes him out of the way, and she gets hit instead, blown up into a million pieces. The viewer of the telescope Kimiko was originally chained to was Monokuma, enjoying the show.

* * *

HEYO!

First trial, first execution!

Can't wait for the rest!

It took me a while and a lot of sleep loss to work on this chapter (that and studying for my stupid exams), but I finally did it!

I hope you guys enjoyed the trial, but if there's anything I missed, just let me know!

Surviving Students 13/15

Extra Notes: my best girl is dead and so am i rip in peace Kimiko


	8. Separate the Talents

I was still in the execution arena.

Kimiko just blew up in front of my eyes.

I felt only a little sorry for her, since we used to be friends.

But I didn't feel sorry for what she did.

She killed Riho.

And now she's gone.

I now wanted to escape more than ever.

But if she killed me, then herself so we 'could be together forever'...

No.

I won't think of it.

Monokuma dragged me out as he threw his telescope on the ground.

I saw cloth of Kimiko's clothing on top of my beanie.

I took it off, and placed it in my shirt pocket.

I wanted something to remember her by.

I was back in the trial room.

"Atsuto, are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?" Eiko asked.

"No, I'm just fine, except the part where Kimiko threw me to the ground to save me. I thought I was going to die…" I replied.

"No, you aren't. Although you were on the brink of it." Em said.

"Do you need me to examine for injuries?" Cho asked.

"I think I'm fine, thank you." I told him.

We walked out of the trial room back into the school.

The first thing I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

But at the same time, I didn't want to.

"Atsuto."

I turned around. There stood Em.

"Just because someone died doesn't mean you stay in despair forever. I learned that from my last killing game." she said.

"Who was it who died?" I asked. I knew it was too personal, but I figured now, in all times, she would answer.

"Tsubako. He was executed for a crime he didn't commit. Well, actually… so was everyone else." she said. Tears fell down her face.

"What do you-" I started, but,

"They guessed he was the killer, and they were wrong. It was me, and they all died. I was crowned the title of Ultimate Survivor because everyone else died because of me." she said.

"So you killed someone?" I asked intensely.

"By accident. I wanted to show them my lab, but by accident, when I set a trap for monokuma to get information about the mastermind, they got caught in the trap and it killed them. Everyone accused Tsubako, and they were wrong. I was the only one who survived. There were 6 of us left." she said.

I… felt sorry for her.

Accidental murder.

I… didn't like this.

"Once you witness that sort of thing, you become enveloped in despair. But, now that I'm back in here, I've gotten used to that sort of thing. But when the last game ended, I looked back on it as if it never happened. But I was cheered on by my friends at home for surviving. They didn't know my murder was accidental." she replied.

I then was afraid of what would happen if I did do what Yori feared most.

Giving a wrong verdict, and everyone except the culprit dies.

No.

I will succeed.

I will save everyone.

And Em and the others will survive.

"It's been a while! And by a while, I mean a day! So… here's a new motive!" monokuma yelled as he handed us envelopes again.

Mine had 6 names on it.

-Morino Haruki-

-Akiko Sukeban-

-Koji Hatsukawa-

-Katsu Naoki-

-Em Ishiku-

-Calliope Zhang-

"Those people that are on your envelope you will be stuck with for three days. Group one is limited to the second floor, which is Atsuto's group, and group 2 has to stay in the hallway of research labs. Two people per room, for sleeping!" he said as the wire for the second floor that Riho and I tried to break fell to the floor.

My group was hustled up the stairs, and as everyone was up, the wire closed again. We weren't able to go down the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Calliope said.

"We could start with trying to find some food… I'm hungry after that trial…" Katsu said.

"I agree!" Akiko said as the two of them rushed down the hallway to find a dining hall of sorts.

I decided to follow Em.

She found another floor of dormitories.

Thank her for that one.

I didn't want to break the rule of "Sleeping in areas other than the dormitories will be seen as sleeping in class. Class sleepers will be punished accordingly."

Maybe that rule would be overlooked for the second group.

I wouldn't exactly call this a motive.

Just being put in a group with other people doesn't exactly seem like a motive.

"Let's go to the dormitory. He said two people per room, except our group has 7, so one pair will have an extra person." she said.

"Isn't it a bit early for sleeping?!" I asked her.

No reply.

She just looked at me like I said something really stupid.

I walked out of the dormitory hallway.

I saw Koji and Morino standing by the stairs that were sectioned off.

Morino was shooting the blockade with his rifle.

Koji was telling him where to aim.

I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't go to my lab because it was in the area the other group was in.

Plus, the stairs were blocked off.

Way to state the obvious, Atsuto.

Good job at being an idiot.

I still don't see how this is a motive.

Maybe… that's why Monokuma said three days…

I need an aspirin.

My head is killing me.

Not literally though.

That would be a disaster.

* * *

Hey guys!

Sorry it took me a while to write this part.

I was busy with my family and couldn't get my computer and or phone to write.

I know, the old fashioned composition book could have done.

But whatever.

But I will be putting this story on hiatus until after december 18, because I have stupid exams.

I will be writing it, I just won't be posting it.

I think.

That way, I'll have a while to write at least 4 chapters!

Thanks for, ehe, BEARING with me!

Other note: i cant handle the frickin bear puns i want to be a kilometer because i really want to km/s


	9. (BONUS) Em's Previous Game

"It has to be Tsubako! After all, he is the Ultimate Interrogator! He trapped them so he could ask them everything they knew about the mastermind! He then killed them because there was no information left for the victim to answer!" Jin, the Ultimate Security Guard told the rest of the survivors.

Tsubako was shaking nervously.

"Now, hold on just a second, I-" he started to say,

"Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense." Tomoyo, the Ultimate Lucky Student said.

Tsubako Hokemu was the Ultimate Interrogator, and he was being accused of a crime he didn't commit.

But you guys remember why, right?

Em Ishiku was messing with her hands.

She didn't want to tell them she committed the crime.

It was an accident, after all.

The trap was set for monokuma to get information about the mastermind.

Not Elichi.

Elichi, the Ultimate Violinist, was the unfortunate victim of this murder case.

Em started crying.

She could not bear this.

People… were accusing her Tsubako…

The Tsubako that stuck with her during the first trial…

The Tsubako that guarded her life from the obstacle blade course motive set up by Shima…

The Tsubako that…

Was going to die.

She wanted to scream, "IT WAS ME!" but she didn't want to die.

She wanted to discover what her talent was.

After all, she had amnesia.

"Now, let's move straight to voting time!" monokuma yelled as the screen above him showed everyone's verdict… incorrect.

Tsubako yelled, "See! It wasn't me!"

"It was… Em Ishiku! Congratulations for surviving! To the rest of you guys, unfortunate losses for ya!" he yelled.

Tsubako ran out of his podium and hugged Em.

"Thank you… for keeping your promise…" he said.

Em wailed in sorrow.

"But I didn't! You and the others are going to die, thanks to me!" she yelled.

"But you still kept your promise… you found your talent for me… the Ultimate Survivor…" he said.

His lips touched hers.

He was then dragged by a chain away from the Ultimate with the others.

They were all repeatedly stabbed in the heart until their blood drenched Em from below.

Em collapsed.

She did not want it to end this way.

"Congratulations!" she heard a voice say.

She turned around… and there was a girl dressed like Junko Enoshima standing next to her.

"Go away! I'm trying to mourn my friends!" Em yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you just admitted your crime. Oh wait! You would have died still! Kyahahaha! Isn't it despair inducing?" the mastermind yelled.

She handed Em a key.

"You are free to escape to the outside world! Have fun admiring your fans in the Danganronpa universe!" she said.

Em slowly put the key in the door.

She opened it…

There were people with signs saying, "Em is my favorite!"

"Congratulations!"

"How's Tsubako? Oh wait!"

Em ran from the crowd.

Her eyes turned into spirals.

This… was despair.

If only… she died.

That would have been better.

* * *

Hi!

I decided to write this short story about Em to keep you guys more into her backstory.

She's basically the Kirigiri of this series, so keep a look out for more of her!

She was stuck in despair for two years, and then returned to normal.

Then she was put in another killing game with Atsuto and the others.

She doesn't want to bond with anyone because she is afraid of their life ending.

So she's kind of melrose.

But anyways, this is just a bonus chapter!


	10. Bonds? What are those?

Cho has medicine in his lab.

That being said, I need an aspirin.

But, I can't.

Why?

Another statement of the obvious.

I'M TRAPPED IN THE SECOND FLOOR OF A SCHOOL.

"Atsuto? Do you want to help us try to break the wire?" Koji asked me.

Nothing can break through MY wire! His words taunted me like a bully in elementary school.

"Nope." I simply stated.

"Don't you want to help us?" Morino said.

"I really do, it's just your efforts are useless." I replied, my voice sounding really serious.

Both went dead silent.

Morino stopped shooting.

"Kagaji's right, ya know!"

"Monokuma? What the hell are you doing here?" Koji yelled.

"Now being who I am, I can go through both obstacles to check on both groups! Your methods are really sad. It's depressing, but true!" he said.

Morino started to point his rifle at Monokuma.

I stood in front of him.

"Are you seriously starting to protect this bastard bear?" he said, irritated.

"No… just remember the rule that said Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited. Violators of this rule will be punished accordingly? I don't want you to get killed." I replied.

Morino slowly put his rifle down onto the floor.

It was sort of a mistake.

The second it hit the tile, Monokuma swiped it and left.

"That little…" he said.

I figured wasting my time there would not help.

So I went to go find the girls.

Not like that.

Idiot.

I walked down in the direction of the dormitories.

I found Calliope.

She was lying on the floor.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

"AHHH! DON'T HURT ME- oh. It's just you, Atsuto. Thanks for waking me up." she said as her eyes opened.

Good, she was just asleep.

"No problem." I replied hastily.

"So, what exactly is the purpose of this motive? I mean, we're just locked in a floor with all the exact same stuff as the floor below." Calliope asked me.

As soon as she said that, Akiko and Katsu ran down the hallway holding… a monomono machine.

"We couldn't find a kitchen, but we found this, and there is candy inside." Katsu said, panting along the way as he slowed down.

"The problem is… we don't have a high percentage of getting food from it." Akiko said, "We're going to starve!"

"Don't be so negative! We'll get some candy! I'm sure of it!" Calliope said cheerfully.

"I doubt it. This is most likely the main reason of the motive. Starvation." Em said almost out of nowhere.

But putting us in a group?

He could have just blocked off the dining hall if he wanted to do that…

The first entry of the monomono machine… out came a peppermint.

Katsu and Akiko stared at it like it was a sorcerer's stone.

Calliope just looked.

Em walked away.

I didn't know how to respond.

I tried my hand at trying to break the machine so we could open the lid.

My hand got cut severely.

"Atsuto!" Calliope yelled.

"I'm… okay. Don't worry about me… go get some food." I replied.

I walked near the stairs.

I swore I heard a siren.

"Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah. You need immediate care! I'm taking you to Cho!" I heard Monokuma say as he held my other hand and I went through the wire.

Literally, I went through the wire.

Monokuma then showed me Cho's lab.

"Kagaji here is injured, so he's gonna be with you guys until his hand heals." he told him.

"That's alright." he said as I laid down on the bed.

He had a lot of surgeon tools.

Makes sense.

I should be the Ultimate Obvious Stater because all I'm doing is stating the obvious.

"So, how bad is this injur- oohh… this is deep." Cho said as he saw the cut on my hand.

Chijimatsu walked in.

"I thought this peasant was in the other group!" she yelled.

Monokuma replied, "He's injured. So he'll be here until injuries are cleared!"

"Can't he stay in his group though? It was in the rules." he replied.

"There's no nurse's office on the second floor…" I replied.

Cho wrapped a bandage on my hand.

I couldn't move it.

Chijimatsu stared at me.

"How even did you get injured? Oh! You cut yourself just so you could come down here!" she said.

"If he did that, I'd just leave him there." Monokuma replied.

"There was no dining hall on the second floor, so I tried breaking into a monomono machine and… I cut my hand." I replied.

"That's because they have a defense mechanism! If anyone tries to steal something out of there without turning the knob, the defense hurts the thief! Why would you steal something Kagaji?" monokuma said.

"BECAUSE MY GROUP WAS GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!" I yelled.

Cho, Chijimatsu, and monokuma fell silent.

"Peasants don't deserve food! Only I do, because my sculptures sold like hotcakes to the public! That way, I actually had money for food! But only the best kind of-" Chijimatsu started, but…

"Would you cut it out with the peasant crap already? I'm trying to heal Atsuto-kun here!" Cho yelled, cutting her off.

Chijimatsu looked like she was about to cry.

I thought it was an act, considering who she is.

"Emi-san, will you please do me a favor and LEAVE ME TO MY WORK?!" Cho yelled at the top of his lungs.

Chijimatsu scoffed and left Cho's lab.

"Atsuto-kun, you should stay in here for a while. Your wrist is starting to bleed very rapidly." he said as he took off my current bandage and wrapped a new one on it.

It was very cold.

It felt like someone had placed an ice cube on my wrist.

"That concoction can stop rapid bleeding. Andrew worked on it with me. It doesn't stop cancer, but it's best how it is right now." he said.

"Oh, so that's why it feels like my wrist is going to freeze." I replied sort of sarcastically.

"Sorry, Atsuto-kun. It's really the only option." he replied with a sheepish grin.

The lab's door opened.

"I heard Atsuto was down here, and I wanted to see if he was okay!" Eiko said as she entered the room.

"I've already had too many visitors. Go away." Cho said as Eiko cowered and left the room.

I then heard a fizz and looked at the monitor in Cho's lab.

It turned on.

"You guys get to hang out with each other now! Except Atsuto. He has to stay with Cho. DEAL WITH IT!"

The monitor turned off.

"So Cho, how did you get the title of Ultimate Surgeon?" I asked him.

"Oh, it was really by a fluke. And it was on my own mother, too. The other doctors had misplaced something in her chest when they were giving her surgery. I ran in, and took it out. I saved her life. The next thing I knew, the doctors were surrounding me and congratulating me. One of them offered an early scholarship to their Health and Nursing school. It kept going from there." he replied.

"That wasn't a fluke! That was a miracle!" I stated, amazed at how his story became.

I couldn't even save my dad.

Obviously.

"Nope. It was a fluke. People under the age of 13 weren't allowed in the surgery room. I was 11." he replied.

"But you knew what went wrong!" I said.

Cho rolled his eyes.

"I actually had no idea what I was doing. I just… really cared about my mom, and I didn't want her to pass." he calmly stated before going back towards the door.

"I think you can handle yourself in here, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not a kid y'know." I replied.

Cho left the room.

After a while, it got pretty boring.

I saw a face breathing against the window of the door.

They pushed too hard, and the door opened.

"Hey, peasant boy." Chijimatsu said.

"Go away." I replied.

"Have you ever bought an Emi Design sculpture?" she asked me.

Now that I think about it, I actually have.

My dad and I went to a farmers market.

They were having art stands too.

There was a girl, by the age of what I thought 10, selling sculptures.

A lot of people were admiring them.

"Only ¥1,000 for the mini ones, and ¥2,500 for the medium!" she called out.

Once the people heard the prices, they walked away.

But my father went up there.

He dragged me along.

"How much for the blacksmith one?" he asked the girl.

"Since it's a mini, ¥1,000, but since you have blacksmith written all over your face, I'll knock it off half price!" she said.

Five hundred yen.

That was a good deal.

"Sold!" he said happily as he handed the girl the money, and she gave him the sculpture.

"Make sure to tell your friends you bought an Emi design exclusive!" she said happily.

We waved goodbye to the ten year old girl.

"Yes." I told Chijimatsu.

"Which one? The golden angel goddess? The limited edition lucky miner? The self-portrait?!" she yelled intensely.

"The blacksmith." I replied.

"Ooh.. That was an old one… I don't think I remember the price of that one…" she replied.

"Five hundred yen." I replied.

"You bought a CHEAP one?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It was originally 1,000… but you knocked it off." I replied.

"Me? Knock the price down? I, Chijimatsu Emi, would never do such a thing!" she replied.

Cho entered the room again.

"Get away from my patient. NOW!" he yelled.

Chijimatsu ran out in a hurry.

"What was she doing to you?" he asked me.

"Wha? Don't go making an assumption like that! She wasn't doing anything to me! She… just asked me if I bought one of her sculptures…" I replied.

"In that position?"

She was on top of my knees, her hands pressing them.

"Shut up." I heard a voice say.

Em?

But… how did she get out of the wire?

* * *

Hi guys!

I know, it's a terrible cliffhanger.

But I needed to at least get one chapter in before I officially go on hiatus.

Or whatever I'm doing.

I don't even know anymore.

Enjoy your suspense!

Extra Notes: wrist so icy wonder why he like me cho im drowning because of your ice cold bandage you dipped it in a fountain


	11. The Gaps in the Mind

"Em?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How… did you get down here?" I asked.

"I escaped." she replied simply.

"Yeah, but like, how?" Cho asked her.

"I just did." Em said, her face not changing expressions.

Monokuma ran down and entered the room.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE!?" he yelled at Em.

"Well, I didn't want to fight over a stupid peppermint upstairs…" she replied.

"But, like, HOW DID YOU DO IT WITHOUT BEING ELECTROCUTED TO DEATH FROM THE WIRE?!" he screamed.

"I'm magic." she replied.

"Be serious, Em…" I said.

"I cut the wire. But as soon as I went through, it sealed itself up again." Em replied.

What kind of wire seals itself? I thought.

"Oh, alright fine. I'll let ya get away with this one." Monokuma said, "But I won't let that fly again!"

I walked up out of the bed.

I made my way towards the stairs, and Em followed.

"Wait! Atsuto-kun!" Cho yelled.

I whipped my head around.

"Don't forget the painkillers!" he yelled.

I turned around and grabbed the mini bottle that said Take before you go to sleep.

I ran back up the stairs.

"So, now that we're back up here… what do you want to do about this food deprived motive?" Em asked me.

"Oh. I kinda forgot about that…" I said sheepishly.

She stared at me.

"You're kidding… right?" she replied.

I sighed.

It was getting late (according to the monitor).

So I went my way into the dorm room.

The motive originally said two people to a room.

It would be really awkward to share with one of the girls.

Even more with the guys.

So I figured I would be the odd one out.

After all, we have seven people in the group.

I went into the first room I could find.

I shut the door.

I stared at the wall.

"I'm just happy no one is dead…" I said to myself.

I realized I still had the painkillers in my hand.

Ironically, in the injured one.

I opened the bottle and swallowed one.

I suddenly got really tired.

I slowly walked towards the bed and collapsed on top of it.

"Atsuto?" I heard a voice say.

"Who is it?..." I said.

"Calliope. I wanna talk to you." she said as she knocked on the door.

"I can't move…" I said as I tried to lift my arms.

"Oh alright… I don't wanna be this kind of person…" she said as she opened the door.

Light from the hallway flooded the room.

"Are you okay? They said they were painkillers, not pain that kills!" Calliope said as she ran towards the bed.

"No, it's not that… I'm just supposed to be asleep, according to the bottle… maybe that's why I can't move…" I realized.

"Well, then go to sleep! I'll stay in here!" she said as she sat on the floor.

"No… I wanna sleep alone…" I groaned as I turned over on my side.

"But monokuma said two to a room…" she sighed.

"But there's seven of us…" I replied.

"Em, Akiko, and Katsu already are the group of three. I get to stay with you." she said.

I covered my face with the pillow so I couldn't see the light from outside.

"Can you at least close the door?..." I said.

I heard the sound of a door creak and shut.

"So, even though that we can't access the labs, shouldn't we make some kind of weapon?" she asked me.

"Last time I worked with someone to make weaponry, they DIED. Remember?" I said with a moan.

"Oh yeah… right. Do you know if monokuma has any pajamas?"

"I don't know, I'm sleeping fully clothed. I have been for the past 2 DAYS." I replied.

"Don't you get really sweaty?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"I just thought you were uncomfortable." she replied.

"Since when do you care about my comfort level?..."

Calliope stayed silent for a long time.

"Y'know… there's only one bed… And I don't wanna sleep on the floor…"

"No. You are not getting in bed with me. I'll sleep on the floor." I replied.

"That's kinda hard if you can't move…"

I imagined how this would play out.

 ** _Atsuto's Fantasy_**

 _ **I** … can't sleep with someone!_

 _Calliope climbed onto the bed and grabbed my hand with intensity._

 _I was extremely shocked, assuming I couldn't move and escape this._

 _For some reason, I got a memory of the same thing happening to someone in a hospital._

 _I moaned._

Yeah… no.

I tried my best to move out of the bed…

No luck.

"You know what? I'll just take a towel and a pillow and sleep in the shower. I hope that's fine with you, Atsuto." Calliope said.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

My eyes shut once more.

"It's your personal alarm clock, Monokuma! GET UP! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF YOUR MOTIVE! SOMEBODY BETTER FRICKIN DIE ALREADY!"

Such a great way to wake up someone in the morning… I thought.

Calliope yawned.

"How was your sleep, Atsuto? Were you comfortable this time?" she asked.

"This time? What do you mean by that?" I replied.

"I took off your blazer. You were extremely warm when I checked on you, and you were

struggling to take it off in your sleep. So… I did what every roommate would do… and helped you sleep!"

At that moment I realized my blazer was at the foot of the bed.

"Uaahh!" I screamed.

"Relax, it's not like I slept with you… I just helped… and then went back in the shower to sleep." she stated.

"Speaking of shower, CAN I HAVE MY PRIVACY?!" I yelled.

Calliope ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Oh thank GOD…

I quickly showered and got back into my clothes.

The others in my group were nearest to the steps that were blocked off.

"Since it's the last day of our motive, I figured we should try to find some food." Morino said.

"And fast! I might not have enough energy for shooting my arrows!" Akiko yelled.

Everyone in the group began to argue on what to do next.

I was just standing there.

"Maybe we can ask Monokuma if one person can go check on the other group." Katsu suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Calliope and Koji said in unison.

"I nominate Atsuto!" Akiko stated.

"Me too." Morino replied.

"I vote Em." Calliope said.

"Atsuto." Koji replied.

"Em is my choice." Katsu said.

"Personally, I don't think I would be up for it." Em replied.

"Oh come on! Just because I hurt my hand yesterday doesn't give me an excuse to go down there!" I said hastily.

"Actually, that's a pretty good excuse to me!" Monokuma said when he appeared out of

nowhere.

Calliope, Akiko and Katsu were shocked.

Koji's face shifted.

Em and Morino stood there.

"You should get Cho to check on your hand. To be honest, I could care less, but my controller said that if there's an injury that isn't anywhere being close to death, it has to be inspected!" he yelled as I went through the wire and down the stairs.

"Hey! Atsuto-kun!" Cho yelled as he waved his hands around.

"Hiya!" Eiko said from a distance.

"Marhabaan. Hello." Eli's watch beeped.

"Ugh. Peasant." Chijimatsu scoffed.

Yori simply waved.

"Good morning." Andrew greeted.

"Hey guys. I'm just here to get my hand checked." I replied.

"Yeah, you guys don't all need to come out at once! Geez… All you paupers are useless…" Chijimatsu yelled.

"Whatever." I sighed as I walked into Cho's lab.

"Say! Your hand is clearing up fast! I'm guessing Andrew and I's concoction and the painkillers were a success!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, I have a question. Is it normal for you not to be able to move your body at all during the night when on said painkillers?" I asked him.

"No… that wasn't its original design…" he said questionably.

Cho looked at the pile of pills on his desk.

"Oh… I accidentally gave you the paralyze ones… Oopsie… Here's the right one." he said as he handed me a small, white pill.

I looked at it carefully.

It read 11037 on the back.

I wonder what that means… I thought.

"Oh wait! That's the tranquilizer one! Don't take that one unless you wanna sleep forever!" Cho said sheepishly as he took the pill back.

He flipped through the bottles in his desk until he found a bottle labeled Small Cut Pain Reducers.

"Aha! Here's the actual right one! Sorry for the mistake I made!" he said.

"It's okay, really. It actually helped my hand." I replied.

"Maybe I did get it right…" he said to himself.

I heard a knock on the lab door.

"Ugh, that peasant girl Eiko ran face first into the wall again…" Chijimatsu said as Cho rushed out of the room.

She walked into the lab and stared at me.

"Y'know, for a peasant, you aren't so bad as a co-owner…" she whispered.

"W-wha? What does that mean? Like, co-owner of your company, or…" I replied.

"Yeah. You could make metal sculptures. It's kind of like weapons, only better. I'll give you half of my profits!" She said.

"I don't believe you for a second." I replied.

"Fine. If that's how it's gonna be…" She said as she grabbed a syringe with some sort of liquid in it.

"Wait! Chijimatsu! You don't know what that could do!" I yelled as she got closer to me.

"Isn't that the fun of it?" Chijimatsu said slyly.

Cho came back in the room.

"Hey! Put that down right now Emi-san! That's my equipment!" He yelled.

She slowly put the syringe down and left the room.

"Atsuto-kun, are you alright?" Cho asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I replied.

"Turns out the pill I gave you was the painkiller. I don't know why they would temporarily paralyze you though…" he said, "You can go back to your group now."

I waved goodbye as I left his lab.

"Hey Atsuto, can you come over her for a sec?" Eiko asked me.

"Sure." I simply replied.

"I don't know what's going on, but Chijimatsu is acting a bid weirder than usual…" she whispered.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, she got pretty hostile to Yori when he said she needed to make sculptures of famous lawyers and judges. She thought he was making fun of her expertise, so she punched him. I really don't know why…" Eiko replied.

"Yeah, just a second ago, she came up to me with a syringe…" I whispered.

"You too? Man, we're all gonna die if she's still alive!" She quietly said to me.

I heard a door shut.

I couldn't tell where it came from though.

"Kagaji! Time to go back to your group!" Monokuma yelled.

I sighed as I walked back up the stairs and the wire closed once more.

"So… what did you discover?" Katsu asked me.

"Chijimatsu is acting strange. She first hurts Yori and then comes up to me with a syringe…" I replied.

"She's going to kill someone, that's for sure. Just know that if someone dies down there, Chijimatsu is the culprit!" Akiko yelled.

"Don't jump to conclusions. This might all be an act." Em said quietly.

"Maybe Atsuto is lying. I'm not sure though. Just a guess." Calliope said.

"I'm not lying, I swear!" I yelled.

"I believe him." Morino said.

"Are we going to have another one of these 'group opinion' thingies?" Akiko said.

"Whatever. Still… if Chijimatsu really is going crazy… is it because of the motive? Does she need food that bad?" Koji asked the group.

"They have food down there. I don't really know what their motive is…" I replied.

"So this whole time they've been feasting themselves?" Calliope asked with her eyes widening.

"No, just off of the stuff inside their labs. Apparently, Chijimatsu has a refrigerator full of fancy cheeses in there." Em stated.

"How do you know that?" Akiko yelled.

"Atsuto remembers when I came down there. While the two of them were arguing, I took a tour of the labs. Atsuto's still had dried blood on the floor from Riho." Em replied.

"Ok, note to self, don't step there. Put some disinfectant in the room so it doesn't smell like a corpse…" I whispered to myself.

"I wish I had my rifle so I could just end the Chijimatsu problem." Morino stated.

"You mean KILL HER?!" Akiko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No… just scare her into thinking I would kill her. I learned that it's a good tactic when trying to capture an enemy. THEN you kill them." he replied.

"But still…" Katsu said, his voice turning into a whine-like tone.

"Since Atsuto's hand is healed, I guess we can't go have him investigate for us… awww….." Calliope said, her voice also sounding like a whine.

"In my opinion, that's a good thing." I said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my dorm to ponder about all of this." Em said as she walked away.

"Yeah, me too." Morino and Katsu said in unison.

"Ugh… I guess I have to…" Akiko sighed as she too, walked away.

Koji, Calliope and I stood there still.

"Anyone up for a water challenge?" Koji said.

Calliope walked away.

I did as well.

"Guys? Anyone?" I heard his voice fade.

"Even though it's still the morning, might as well let time pass and sleep." Calliope said as she grabbed her pillow and towel and headed for the shower in our room.

The painkiller bottle was sitting on the nightstand.

"I guess it won't hurt if I help my hand a little more…" I said as I swallowed it.

I then collapsed on the bed.

"Attention Hope's Peak Students! A body has FINALLY been discovered! The gates for Kagaji's group have been opened! Time to investigate!"

I slowly got up from the bed.

How much time has past?... I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes.

Calliope shot up from her slumber.

"Another body? Geez, I would have thought this motive would last forever. At least I can eat again…" she said as she got up and followed me out of the door.

Em and the others were crowded outside the lab of Chijimatsu.

"What the fu-" Morino started to say about the room, but then stared at something on the floor.

I assumed Chijimatsu killed someone.

But… what I didn't expect…

 ** _Body Discovery (Insert Danganronpa OST here)_**

 _The room was completely destroyed. Blood filled around the neck of Chijimatsu Emi, where a hole stood. A carving knife was placed inside of her chest. Her body was in no arranged position, but laid next to a destroyed sculpture. The original witnesses were Eli, Yori, and Andrew._

* * *

Guess who's back

Back again

Sophie's back

FANFICTION!

(if you don't watch CDawg VA then you aren't human)

As you can see, MY HIATUS IS OVER!

I actually worked on this!

It's pretty long, and I'm sorta proud of that.

We actually got a character arc for some of the people!

It will take me awhile to get the investigation and trial done so don't expect it to be immediate

Also, I'm working on a story with 0growlet (a person in my school) on basically Fading Life on steroids and a ton of memes

I mean there is an Ultimate Memer so uh yeah

I basically know the plotline and the murder plans for the rest of the story, but I don't exactly know what sort of details and/or motives to add

But other than that I have a plan!

Stay tuned and stay hopeful for Atsuto as he goes through the second class trial!

Ps: I wanna do a bonus-like scene where all the dead people meet up to watch the trials in a movie theatre but trulyconfused already did that so I guess I won't


	12. A Trial for Friends or Foe (Trial 2)

How does one take this in?

I had a lot of thoughts swimming through my head.

Not like, "Why did she die?" or "Why her?"

I thought, "I thought it would be the other way around."

"Nooo! Not another one!" Eiko yelled.

"I thought you hated her." Cho said.

"I did, I JUST DON'T LIKE DEATH!" she said as she ran out of the room and across the hall.

"So, are we investigating without her?" Koji asked.

"Pretpostavljam. I guess…" Eli's watch said with a sigh.

All of us looked around the scene of Chijimatsu's death.

There was a small hole in her neck.

It was so small that a very thin needle could fit in there.

Almost like a syringe…

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice the DESTRUCTION OF THE SCULPTURES!" Katsu yelled, "They actually looked good!"

"Maybe Chijimatsu broke them on purpose before she died to help add to the scene to make it confusing!" Andrew said.

"I doubt she knew she was going to die…" Yori sighed.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Destruction of the Room**

Eiko came back in the room, running, with Monokuma chasing her.

"YOU HAVE TO INVESTIGATE!" he yelled as Eiko screamed childish shrieks.

Em rolled her eyes.

The hole in her chest, where a carving knife laid, was still warm.

It was almost like it was recent.

Well, according to Cho, anyways.

"This murder was definitely recent." he deduced.

"At least no one is framing Atsuto this time!" Akiko yelled.

"What does that have to do anything?" Eiko said.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Recent Murder**

"Guys, I found that the drawers were open in Cho's lab!" Calliope said.

"Maybe the culprit stole something from there when Cho wasn't looking!" Eiko yelled.

"Well that makes sense, for the syringe-size hole in her neck." I replied.

"Wait, WHAT? There's a tiny hole in her neck?! Where?" Akiko said as she ran up to the body of Chijimatsu.

She stared at her neck for a long time.

"I don't see anything." She stated.

"That's because you aren't looking hard enough." Em remarked.

I came up to Akiko and pointed to the hole.

"There it is." I said.

"Ohhhh…. I see… maybe…" she replied.

"Maybe what?! Spit it out!" Eiko yelled.

"Maybe the murder weapon was a syringe… and that's why the drawers were open!" she yelled back.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Multiple Weapons**

"Guys, there's a knife there too…" Em sighed.

"Oh yeah! So there's two weapons! Man, we got ourselves a crazed killer…" Katsu said.

"tuaj ntawm. koj cia li pom tias? You just noticed that? Come on…" Eli's watch replied with a tone of sass.

"I didn't know watches could have sass…" Andrew said.

"Leave her alone!" Yori yelled.

I shifted my look towards the position of the body.

It wasn't arranged much, but…

The body looked like it tripped before falling downwards.

"Guys, is it just me, or does Chijimatsu look like she tripped before she died?" Calliope said almost exactly when I thought that.

"I just thought that same thing!" Koji remarked.

"I was thinking that too… So there was some sort of struggle." I stated.

"Wow, everyone thinking the exact same thing? That's crazy!" Eiko yelled.

"Actually, Chijimatsu was crazy. That's why she died." Akiko replied with a louder tone.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Body Position**

"Fighting won't end our investigation." Em replied as she sat down with me next to the body.

The two of us scanned the body to see if there was any other information we could take in about the crime scene.

"Yeah, but I know what will! The announcement for the trial!" Monokuma yelled.

"But when is that going to happen?" Eiko asked.

"Idiot! He just said it! That was the trial announcement!" Akiko practically screamed.

Wow, absolutely not much information was gained for me. I thought, I guess everyone else has information I can use…

I walked with everyone to the trial room.

There were 13 of us left.

I saw that the picture of Kimiko was up and had a pink x that was dotted to look like a constellation.

"Let's get the trial a-rollin!" monokuma yelled as our podiums were raised.

 **=Class Trial Start!=**

Katsu "OK, let's get started. Chijimatsu Emi was killed, right? That's obvious."

Akiko "Of course! Stating the obvious won't get you anywhere!"

Atsuto "That was basically all I was doing last trial. I didn't really help you guys and I feel like I let you down."

Cho "You didn't let anyone down… Kagaji, you were the one that came to your senses and realized that Kimiko was messing with you. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead."

Atsuto "I guess you're right. Thanks."

 _My face turned into a grin as Cho's words inspired me to help find out culprit for this case._

I never thought I'd say this, but let's start the trial.

 **=Non-stop Debate=**

 **+BEGIN!+**

Yori: So, Chijimatsu was killed in her lab. No doubt about that.

Andrew: Of course. This time there's not a room finding.

Akiko: But didn't you idiots notice the destroyed sculptures?

Morino: Yeah. That means there was some sort of event.

Akiko: Yeah, no duh. A struggle took place in there!

Selected Truth Bullet: Destruction of room

Atsuto: Akiko, I agree with you!

 **=BREAK!=**

Atsuto: "Yeah, Akiko's right. A struggle took place there. The sculptures are just one part of that."

Koji "Well, then what's the other part?"

Eiko "What do you mean, other part? Those sculptures were the only part that mentioned that there was a struggle!"

Em "That's wrong. There was another part."

Eiko "THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

 **=Non Stop Debate=**

 **=BEGIN!=**

Eiko: Em, what is the other part?

Em: …

Koji: Maybe she doesn't wanna talk about it?

Eiko: Well someone has to talk!

Eli: Yes ch'em hishum, vor linelov mek ayl mas. I don't remember another part.

Eiko: Yeah! Eli's right! There's only one piece of evidence that there was a struggle!

Selected Truth Bullet: Body Position

Atsuto: No, that's wrong!

 **=BREAK!=**

Atsuto "Eiko, there must have been a detail you weren't paying attention to. Did you see the body position?"

Eiko "It didn't look like it was in any sort of position. It just looked like it flopped over."

Em "That's because she tripped. That's another sign of a struggle."

Cho "How do you know she tripped? It doesn't necessarily look like she tripped."

Katsu "Now that I think about it, the body appeared as if it tripped! Thanks for helping me out, Em! And Atsuto too, I guess."

Eli "Wǒmen hái xūyào shénme? What else do we need? How else are we supposed to find the culprit? ndithandizeni pano! Help me out here!"

Morino "I don't really see any evidence that can point out one person specifically."

Akiko "I'm confused! All the evidence we have is signs of a struggle! What else is there?"

 _I need to try and remember what other evidence there was for this case. We weren't given much time to try and figure it out, but I have the basics._

Calliope "Maybe there isn't much evidence left."

Eiko "Well this trial was a waste. I guess we're all gonna die!"

 **Selected Truth Bullet: Multiple Weapons**

 **=I GOT IT!=**

Atsuto "Don't you guys remember the multiple weapons? There was the knife in her chest and the possibility of a syringe because of the hole in her neck.

Cho "Yeah, but there was a giant hole too. That means she could have been killed with the knife there. The syringe must have been a mistake."

Koji "Yeah, but I remember that the drawers that normally hold the syringe were open in your lab. The syringe was missing."

Akiko "Then that means Cho killed her!"

Yori "Don't make assumptions. It was most likely someone else. They might have framed Cho, or just necessarily needed the syringe for the murder."

Katsu "I'm with Akiko here, there's no way it was someone else!"

Eiko and Eli "Yeah, me too!"

Em "I gotta say it was someone else…"

Koji "Everyone's at a split side right now, so I don't know which one to take….."

Monokuma "SPLIT?! DID SOMEONE SAY SPLIT!?"

Koji (slowly raising his hand) "Yeah, it was me-"

Monokuma "And you know what THAT means!"

Em (rolling her eyes) "A scrum debate. Oh joy."

Eiko "What the heck is a scrum debate?"

Monokuma "Basically it's a debate where you guys take sides and have to try and figure out which side is correct! I think it's very entertaining! Also, you get to hear other's opinions on how they think the case went!"

Atsuto "Ok. I'll give it a shot."

Whatever this 'scrum debate' is, I better make sure my side is able to push forward.

Whatever side I'm on…

 **=SCRUM DEBATE=**

 **=BEGIN!=**

 **Side One: Cho is the culprit!**

 **Side Two: Someone else is the culprit!**

 **1: Akiko, Eiko, Eli, Katsu, Andrew, Calliope**

 **2: Atsuto, Cho, Em, Morino, Yori, Koji**

Eli: Watashi wa kare ga kanojo o korosu tame ni kyōbō shite iru koto o shitteita! He was thinking of killing her! I saw him planning something!

 **Go, Koji!**

Koji: That doesn't mean that he was thinking that specifically, he might have been thinking about helping Atsuto and his hand injury! Did I get that right?

Eiko: Cho could have done this! Did you see anyone else take the syringe?

 **Morino!**

Morino: Maybe that was the culprit's plan. Take the syringe when no one else was noticing.

Katsu: Unlike Cho, or anyone else in my group, We have alibis!

 **Take your shot, Em!**

Em: That doesn't mean it was any of us, it could be someone else in the other group.

Andrew: Cho could have done it when none of us were paying attention. I personally am not the culprit.

 **You got this, Cho!**

Cho: If I had done it, there wouldn't have been so much blood. Mine would have been a clean murder. Poison, or overdose, I guess.

Akiko: Nice going, culprit! Covering up the way you'd kill?! Only you would have killed her with the syringe and then dirtied up the scene!

 **My turn!**

Atsuto: The culprit could have known how Cho would've done it and then killed her in that style to frame him!

 **Side 2: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!**

 **=BREAK!=**

Atsuto "The culprit could have predicted how Cho would kill, and then do it his way."

Akiko ". . . ."

Eli "Ich glaube du hast recht. I guess you're right."

Akiko "You can't just give up like that! Cho is…"

Koji "Not the culprit. He must've been framed."

Akiko "You guys are wrong! It has to be-"

Monokuma "I think this is the perfect time for an intermission, don'tcha think?"

 **Monokuma Theatre**

 _Wow, talk about an intense trial! Everyone gangin' up on each other, goin' on a full scrum debate!... That really gets my stuffing on end!_

 _But… what would be better is that they find the culprit post haste._

 _Trial time is winding down…_

 _If I were them, I'd make that wise decision…_

 _Before they all die._

 _Welp, see ya guys in the next chapter!_

 _Kuma- out!_

What's up?

I know, it's been a while since I've posted on Fading Life, but I've been busy with school stuff, so I haven't had much time to work on it.

Also, I think the investigation was way too short for this chapter, but to be honest, I'm not good at adding detail to stuff, I just know the basics.

So I decided to, ahem, SPLIT the trial into two chapters!

(Sorry monokuma I abused the scrum debate)

I'm also still working on Two Sided Coin, so it will take a while for me to get done with Fading Life now that I have two stories I'm currently working on.

Until then, see ya in the trial!

Part 2. OwO


	13. Fading Trust (Trial 2 Part 2)

Akiko "Cho has to have done it! You can't all just agree with Atsuto because he helped us last trial!"

Yori "That's not why we are agreeing. It's because we came to our senses. Just like Atsuto did before."

Akiko "Exactly. Atsuto this, Atsuto that. Why doesn't anyone side with me?!"

Katsu "Maybe because you act like a tsundere and are half-assed about everything?"

Akiko "Heeeee!"

But Akiko is right… everyone is siding with me because of me… why does everyone trust me?

Just because I helped solve a case last time… that doesn't make me the most reliable person.

Calliope "I'm only siding with Atsuto because I trust that what he says will help us determine the culprit!"

Em ". . . ."

Koji "Me too! He believes in us, so I should believe in him!"

Atsuto (in a yelling tone) "Why do you guys trust me?!"

Eiko "Eh?"

Atsuto "I mean, I almost got it wrong last time. I feel like I'm going to screw it up this time! I'm not fit to be you guys' helper."

I felt like I was going to collapse at my podium. I was so stressed, I couldn't take it.

Cho "Yes, you are. There's something about you, that, I don't know, this aura that surrounds you- it- it just makes me feel as if I were the one helping to find the culprit. Kagaji, you also have amazing debating skills. You give me hope, Kagaji. But… it won't last long."

Atsuto "Yeah, that's because I'm not fit to-"

Cho "No, no, it's not you. It's me. It's my fault the hope won't last long. It's because… I can't keep it in any longer. Normally, I would've let you figure it out on your own, just to see that aura again…"

Akiko "You're the culprit?! Ha! I knew it!"

Katsu "Don't go making assumptions!"

Akiko "You're the one that called me out, you idiot!"

Cho "... Y'know what? I think I'll just wait."

Eiko "All that suspense for nothing?! Geez, what a waste of time…"

Yori "Well? Atsuto? Any other clues we could use to find our culprit?"

Everyone's eyes were on me.

I… can't handle this pressure.

Someone help me out… anyone…

Em "We have the fact that the murder was recent. Almost directly before the body discovery announcement. We were all asleep. The culprit knew that."

Andrew "But then how did they get Chijimatsu awake?"

Cho "Maybe she was already awake."

Calliope "Because of something someone said…"

Atsuto "Calliope? What are you talking about?"

Calliope "Eiko, you and Atsuto were talking about Chijimatsu's strange behavior, right?"

Eiko "Yeah. What about it?"

Calliope "The culprit must've overheard your conversation and plotted to kill Chijimatsu because of it."

Em "Do you remember the exact words you said?"

Eiko "Nope, not a thing."

Maybe I can remember…

* * *

=Atsuto's Flashback=

I was talking with Eiko about Chijimatsu… there was one distinct statement…

"You too? Man, we're all gonna die if she's still alive!"

I also remember Akiko saying something about it…

"She's gonna kill someone, that's for sure."

=End Flashback=

* * *

Atsuto "If I recall correctly, she said that 'we were all gonna die if she's still alive'."

Calliope "Yeah. That's it! That's what I heard from Em, anyways."

Cho ". . . ."

Eli "Tso? eísai kalá? Are you ok Cho?"

Cho "Heh. You guys got me."

All "Huh?"

Cho "Atsuto? Do you remember a door shutting after that conversation?"

Atsuto "Yeah, what abou-"

Cho "That was me. I listened to your conversation."

Koji "So what does that have to do with anyth-"

Cho "I killed her."

Atsuto "No. That's wrong."

Cho "Don't ruin that aura of yours… you know it was me. You believed me during the scrum debate. And that was wrong. You shouldn't trust others so easily."

Atsuto "But you cared for me! You helped me with my injuries! We bonded!"

Cho "I know. We still are friends. But… this is my demise."

Akiko "Ha! My suspicion was correct!"

Katsu "Don't rub it in his face…"

* * *

=PANIC TALK ACTION=

Cho: I believe in you. You knew it was me from the beginning.

Atsuto: If I knew it was you, I would have called you out!

Cho: But you should have. It would have kept you from dying.

Atsuto: No, I don't want to call out someone innocent!

Cho: But I'm not innocent. As Akiko said, all the evidence points to me.

Atsuto: It could still be someone else!

Cho: My main reason for doing this was…

(a)KILL (b)TO (c)SAVE (d)YOU

Atsuto: I'm sorry, Cho...

=BREAK!=

* * *

Cho "I wanted to make sure Chijimatsu wasn't going to kill any of you."

Eiko "I was being overdramatic! Never take anything I say too literally!"

Akiko "Oh, so NOW you say that!"

Katsu "Yeah, gosh Eiko. Maybe you're to blame!"

Eiko "Shut up!"

Cho "You don't need to apologize, Kagaji. I saw for myself that Chijimatsu's sanity was declining."

Atsuto "But… I'm apologizing because… we were friends. Normally, friends don't call out one another-"

Cho "But you were perfectly fine about doing that to Kimiko. You guys had known each other since grade school."

Atsuto "That's different. Kimiko was a yandere."

Cho "All murderers are the same, Kagaji. We all kill for some reason." -sigh- "Just, tell everyone how I did it…"

I breathed in.

Here goes nothing.

Climax Return

* * *

ACT 1

It all started when Chijimatsu, our victim, was slowly losing her sanity. She began to hurt Yori, and then me. No one here knew why but her. I'm guessing it might have been her previous motive that was kicking in, but that's just a guess.

ACT 2

Then the killer was trying to gain more information about Chijimatsu, and why she was like this. They spied on other student's conversations, particularly mine and Eiko's. They closed the door quickly to keep their identity hidden.

ACT 3

After they were done spying, because they believed they had all of the information, the killer proceeded to go out with their plan. They grabbed the syringe from the drawer in their lab and filled it with the tranquilizer liquid.

ACT 4

The killer then surprised Chijimatsu while she was in her lab by running up to her with the same syringe she used. She wanted to stay alive, and her fighting instincts came in and she began fighting the culprit.

ACT 5

The fight lasted longer than the killer anticipated, and they pushed Chijimatsu into the sculptures, breaking them. She was in a vulnerable position, and then the killer proceed to inject the tranquilizer into her neck.

ACT 6

The killer, realizing it would take more than to just tranquilize her, so they went over to her carving station and took a carving knife and stabbed her. Chijimatsu woke up for a split second and tripped before dying.

ACT 7

Blood proceeded to fill the room, but not stain the culprit. So he ran out of the room before anyone else would notice Chijimatsu was not there. The witnesses filled the room, and the announcement went off as the killer acted as if they were in their lab the entire time.

THE ONLY KILLER THAT WOULD DO SO TO SAVE…

IS OUR VERY OWN CHO HIGAKU!

=COMPLETE!=

* * *

Everyone's faces were in awe.

They were staring at me.

Cho "Wow. Right on the money!"

Akiko "Stop being so positive! You're going to die!"

Cho "At least I know that I kept everyone here safe… from her."

Eiko "Chijimatsu?"

Cho "No… someone else…."

Monokuma "Alright, THAT'S ENOUGH NONSENSE! It's votin time!"

* * *

-Atsuto Kagaji-

-Koji Hatsukawa-

-Eiko Itsuki-

-Yori Hayashi-

-Andrew Pierce-

-Eli de Leon-

-Calliope Zhang-

-Riho Shiori-

=CHO HIGAKU=

-Morino Haruki-

-Em Ishiku-

-Akiko Sukeban-

-Katsu Naoki-

-Chijimatsu Emi-

-Kimiko Nomura

=YOU GOT IT RIGHT!=

=Class Trial Dismissed!=

* * *

Monokuma "The correct, one and only, tranquilizer trainee psycho, was indeed, Cho Higaku! Congratulations!"

Eli "Naze anata wa watashitachi o tōhyō sa semasu ka? Why do you make us vote?"

Morino "There has to be some sort of logic behind it… but Cho? What the hell man?!"

Cho "I thought Kagaji already explained it to you. Pay attention next time."

Em "I guess someone's trust was faded."

Damn right, Em.

I actually trusted Cho, with almost everything…

Fading trust is damn right….

Calliope "So… what now?"

Monokuma "The execution of course!"

Eiko "Not another one! Kimiko's made me have a breakdown!"

Katsu "You didn't even know her…"

Eiko (crying) "Just the brutality of it! I WANNA GO BACK TO MY CHEER SQUAD!"

Cho "Atsuto Kagaji, there's one last message I wanna tell you."

Atsuto "What?... Haven't you done enough…"

Cho "Never lose hope. No matter what. If the circumstance is all dark and despair inducing, just remember hope."

I seared this memory into my brain.

I knew that I never, ever, wanted to forget that.

Monokuma "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Surgeon, Cho Higaku! Let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiittttttsss punishment time!"

=GAME OVER=

=CHO HIGAKU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY=

=COMMENCING EXECUTION!=

* * *

Cho Higaku: Ultimate Surgeon

Execution: Unsuccessful Attempt

Cho sees himself locked out of a room. He sees what he believes is his mother, strapped to a medical table. Monokuma takes out a syringe, full of chemicals all toxic to the human body. He slowly begins to inject it into the person (who is really a hologram). Cho attempts to run into the room, but the door is locked. He pushes with all of his strength to open the door. He pushed so hard, he broke his arm, but managed to open the door. The person (hologram) dies on the table. A sign comes up that says, "Failed Operation" and monokuma takes something called "eternal tranquilizer" and throws it at Cho's neck. It hit successfully, and he collapsed onto the floor. A sheet of paper is on the desk saying, "tranquilize any witnesses of an unsuccessful attempt at an operation. Monokuma carries Cho's limp, unconscious body out of the room on a stretcher.

* * *

EYYYY!

Surviving students: 11/15

I finally finished Chapter 2!

Game speaking, anyways.

Cho's execution was sort of sad, considering that he saved his mother the first time but wasn't able to the second.

Even though it was fake.

But…

Seeing how long this took me, it will probably take me longer to write the next few chapters, considering I don't have any idea what the motive should be.

But other than that, stay tuned for the next batch of despair!


	14. Fading Reality- (un) real nightmares

Cho was dead.

There's no doubt about that.

But…

We bonded.

Even if it was only for two days.

Before I knew it… I was crying.

Like before.

"Atsuto?" Eiko said to me in a worried tone as she knelt beside me.

"It's… nothing…" I said as my voice cracked and tears flooded my face.

"Does this always happen to someone close to you? Did you display these kinds of emotions when your father-" Em started, but…

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" I yelled.

Everyone in the trial room fell silent.

Eiko quickly left my side.

Koji stepped a little closer to me.

"What are you doing, you idiot? Atsuto's gonna rage at you if you get any closer!" Akiko whispered to him.

"So what?" Koji replied in full volume as he walked towards me.

"Look, man, I know how you feel. Losing people that are close to you… almost everyday… we all are experiencing that feeling. Riho, Kimiko, Chijimatsu, and Cho… they all are gone, and they were all close to you in some sort of way… I don't know why everyone is connected to you…" he began, but a thought appeared in my head in a voice that wasn't mine.

 _ **IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PROTAGONIST.**_

I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

Koji continued,

"But, I feel, in every way, all the emotions you are feeling. It might not look like it from the outside… but… it's there."

"Yeah… that makes sense…." I replied, the tears stopping slowly.

"Wow, that was a fast recovery! Back to the school campus!" monokuma yelled as we followed him out of the trial room.

"Pitam se šta je sledeći motiv … I wonder what the next motive will be…" Eli said as we entered the gym.

"Don't bring it up! He'll just bring another motive out that's worse than the last one!" Katsu yelled.

"Thanks for the reminder! In fact, I just came up with this one during the trial… Upupupupu!" Monokuma yelled as he ran up to the stage.

Thanks a lot, Eli and Katsu.

"Allllright everyone! You guys all love your dreams, right?"

Everyone gave each other weird looks.

"I don't wanna know…." Eiko said as her voice got higher.

"Well… you guys definitely don't like nightmares… So… my next motive is to make your worst nightmare come true! Literally! If no one dies, then all of your nightmares will become a reality! I've analyzed your dreams AND nightmares, so I know exactly what to make! I also made a contraption to put anyone's nightmares into their reality! But the thing is… if your nightmare is a life or death situation, you die there, you die here! Any questions?" monokuma said to us.

"Yeah, I've got a question. WHY?!" Calliope yelled.

"To be honest, I had no good ideas. So… here we are!"

My nightmare… is too violent to experience…

I… didn't… want…

But…

"If the circumstance is all dark and despair inducing, just remember hope."

Thanks, Cho.

"Also, the rest of the school is opened up again! Feel free to keep exploring!" monokuma said to us as he dismissed us from the gym.

"Finally! Food!" Katsu and Akiko said in unison.

The two of them then ran to the cafeteria.

I figured that I needed it too.

So I followed them.

Katsu was stuffing his face with fruits while Akiko was drinking all of the tea.

"Guys? Leave some for me!" I yelled happily as we had a race to the pantry.

"Yeah, right you idiot!" Akiko said with a giant grin.

"I'd be real lucky if I still get some. Oh wait!" Katsu said with a laugh, realizing that he was the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Akiko pushed me to the floor and grabbed the last bag of Greed-o's.

"Aww come on, Akiko! I wanted those!" Katsu yelled.

"You snooze, you lose, Katsu!" she replied with a confident smile.

Katsu grabbed his food and left along with Akiko.

I grabbed my glass of water and sandwich and left.

"What was all of that child's nonsense?" Em replied.

"Y'know, Em, it would be better if you had some fun too." Katsu said with his mouth full.

"Right." she replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"Yeah, Em! What made you not have fun?" Akiko replied in her normal tsundere tone.

"WE'RE ENTRAPPED IN A SCHOOL FORCED TO KILL EACH OTHER! WHY WOULD I WANT TO HAVE FUN?!" she suddenly yelled.

"Because you never know when your last moment of fun will be." Katsu said with a serious tone.

Em pondered this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she replied.

"Y'know, the pools are open now. Wanna go for a swim?" I asked her.

"With my clothes on? No." she replied.

"They have school-issued bathing suits!" Calliope said as she entered the room, wearing said bathing suit.

"Oh, then it's fine." Em stated.

I made a fist pump.

While swimming, it would be a good time to get to know everyone else.

* * *

=FREE TIME!=

* * *

I decided that since Calliope was going to swim with us, it would be a good time to get to know her.

"I'll come too!" Katsu yelled.

"Yeah! Me too!" Akiko replied.

The five of us ran to the respected locker rooms to change into our swimsuits.

I took off my beanie.

There, upon my hair, stood something I had never noticed before.

"Cool! You have an ahoge!" Katsu said as he stared at me.

"Is there a swim cap I can hide this thing with?" I asked him with a little laugh.

"I think you look just fine, Atsuto! C'mon! Let's go!" he said as he ran out of the locker room.

I guess there's no harm.

I followed him out of the door and into the pool room.

"Who's gonna go down the slide first?" Calliope asked the group.

"Forget the slide! I'mma be a daredevil and do the diving board! Look how high it is!" Akiko yelled.

I cannonballed into the pool.

So did Katsu.

"Em? You coming in?" I asked her.

"I'll just wade my feet in the water. It's fine." she replied, "Also, what's on your head?"

"Katsu, I told you!" I replied.

He laughed.

"It's an ahoge!" Katsu yelled.

I facepalmed myself.

"What's an a-ho-gay? Atsuto!" Akiko yelled.

"I'm going to go find a swim cap…" I replied as I got up from the pool.

Calliope followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She stared at the spike on my head and patted it down.

It stayed down.

"Maybe your hair was just messy. See, it's gone." She said.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." I replied with a huge, happy, sigh.

I walked back over to the pool with Calliope.

"So, Calliope, how did you get your title as Ultimate Game Developer?" I asked her.

"It really sort of was my choice, since I came from a war family. They wanted me to join their weaponry squad, and fight with them. But to escape, I learned how to use computers and program games. My first one was called Klan Run, which was really terrible graphics but surprisingly popular! I mean, people draw the main character, Lore, a LOT. He's one of the top characters to draw nowadays. My more recent game, Lolli and Poppin' Swords is a visual novel and an rpg. Lolli and Poppy are these sword-bearing twins who enjoy fighting, like a lot. So, this evil clan comes in and tries to destroy Lolli and Poppy's home and army. You can choose to play as Lolli or Poppy, but the storyline is still the same. I really like the design of it, overall." she replied.

"What are their personalities like?" I asked again.

"Lolli is really pretty, and sort of the fanservicey character. She's really good with daggers in particular. In the game, if you choose to play as her, you can go on a dagger hunt, for legendary daggers. One of them is extremely hard to find, but a few players have managed. Poppy is really quiet and shy, but is really good with scythes and other swords. She's really attached to Lolli. She won't even go to the bathroom without her! If you play as Poppy, you can find secret dungeons to capture because Poppy has really good sense of direction. And she has a secret vision to see hidden hideouts!"

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling about my characters. Do you want to ask something else?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. But… is it possible for you to show me their designs later?" I asked.

"Of course! I personally think you would like Poppy more. She sounds like your type. Poppy makes her own weapons too! You two would totally relate to each other!" Calliope said

excitedly, "Wanna swim?"

"Of course!" I replied as the two of us jumped into the pool.

Katsu put his hand up on his head like a shark fin and began chasing me, Calliope, and Akiko around the pool.

Em decided to join in as well, and yelled "I'll protect the crew!"

"This is like the lake fight in Lolli and Poppin' Swords!" Calliope yelled.

She splashed Katsu in the face.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"I did it for Hujina! Go, mega scythe!" she yelled happily as she splashed him again.

We all began splashing each other in the pool until we decided it was best not to.

Calliope and I grew a little closer today.

I thought about giving her something, but I realized that the best gift I could give her is talking to her about her games.

"So, Atsuto… wanna go check out the game in the computer lab?" she asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

Although, that happiness wouldn't last long.

I went into the locker room, took a shower, and got back into my clothes.

The ahoge came back.

"Ugh…" I said as I put my beanie on my head with great force.

I had to adjust it to make sure it stayed.

After I was done changing, Calliope and I went to the computer lab.

Surprise, surprise, Koji was there with some sort of code on his screen.

"I'm trying to reverse the restrictions on the computer so I can find out more about the school." he said as we stared at his screen.

"That's actually a good reason to use the computer. I was just gonna show Atsuto my games…" Calliope replied, "I can try to help, although I won't be of much-"

"Done. Alright. The first thing that showed up was… a reality tv show called dangan-"

The computer shut off.

"Dang it! All my hours of code… gone forever!" Koji said in a frustrated tone.

"Can't you just do it again?" Calliope asked.

"I've been working on this since the day I got here. In all of my free time… this what was I was working on."

"I'm sorry…" I replied.

"It was probably that bear… trying to keep his secrets hidden. I just want to find out about the school and its history." he said.

"Well… maybe playing games will cheer you up!" Calliope said with a grin.

"Yeah. It will." Koji replied with a smile.

Before we got started, Eiko came running into the room, screaming.

"HELP ME!" she yelled.

"It's okay, Eiko… what's happening?" I said as I kneeled down to her.

"They… wanna push me off the stunt… because I'm small…. I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader… Hey! Guys! Knock it offf!" she cried.

"There's no one yelling at you…" Koji stated as he looked back at his computer.

"Do you think… it was the nightmare thingy monokuma made?" Calliope asked.

"Yeah. I think so." I replied.

I slowly patted Eiko on the head and embraced her.

"It's ok. No one is bullying you or taunting you. It's me, Atsuto." I said.

Her tears slowed down.

"They're gone… Phew! I thought I was gonna deal with that torture forever!" she replied as her grip tightened on me.

"Wow! How was he able to reverse the effects of the nightmare?! Some kind of genius!" Koji yelled happily.

Eiko let go of my back.

"Thanks for your help! I'm gonna go take a nap now!" Eiko waved as she left the computer lab.

"Can we play Lolli and Poppin' Swords now?" Calliope asked us.

"Sure!" I replied.

"I'll join! The two of you ca me!" Koji said happily.

The three of us began to go onto our computers and Calliope sent us the game code for our battle.

Koji chose the villain character while Calliope and I were Lolli and Poppy.

I was Poppy.

I had no idea how to play the game.

To be fair, I haven't played many video games in my life.

Only one time with my dad when I was younger.

So I basically thought I would get destroyed.

"Ready, players?" Calliope asked us.

"Yeah!" Koji and I said in unison.

She started the battle.

Calliope was doing all the attacking while I was sitting there trying to figure out what button was for left and right.

"C'mon, Atsuto! You can attack!" Calliope encouraged me.

She showed me what the controls were, and I got the jist of it.

I made my first move.

Koji's avatar took a lot of damage from my attack.

"That's it!" Calliope said.

"I'll show you… I'm gonna use my ultra slash!" Koji yelled as he killed Calliope's character.

"It's up to you Atsuto!" she said.

I used my Ultra slash and Koji's character died.

The screen displayed victory for Calliope and I.

Calliope grabbed my hand and raised it in the air.

"You did it!" she yelled.

"Good game, guys!" Koji answered.

I got up from the chair, waved goodbye to the two, and left the computer lab.

I saw Em, running in the hallway, crying.

She stopped.

"Keep him alive… I'll do what you want… Junko." she said.

"Em?" I yelled.

Em shook her head.

"I'm gonna get killed by her…" she said.

I jumped in front of her.

She fell to the ground.

"EM?!" I yelled.

"Huh? Atsuto?" she asked as her eyes moved to my face.

"What was your nightmare?" I asked her intensely.

"My first killing game…." she said, "It's a good thing you got me out of it… I was about to get killed by the mastermind…"

"Atsuto! Man, am I pissed off at you!" monokuma yelled from the hallway.

"That's two people you've gotten out of the nightmare worlds! That means I'll have to make some modifications… and YOU'LL be its first test subject!"

I fell to the floor.

Everything began to swirl.

Before I knew it, a blinding light came into my eyes, and the room turned to the place of my father's death.

My nightmare was becoming a reality.

* * *

Hey hey hey!

I know, it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get the free time event and the start of Atsuto's nightmare into the story.

I need more time to work on it, but I figured adding another chapter would hold you guys over.

School is almost over, which means I might not be able to work on the story (since I use my school issued computer to write and the document is on there).

Normally, I would have more time to work on it…

But I will try my hardest to finish chapter 3 (game wise) within the next month or 2.

Until then, see ya in the nightmares!

PS: The nightmare contraption is sorta like the flashback light in v3, but they can't come out of it unless a certain someone is near them. Now that Atsuto is in the nightmare, it might be a bit harder.

PPS: I was out of motive ideas, so I'm pretty sure this is a terrible motive.

PPSS: I might start another SYOC with maybe a little more information and plotline. I just don't know when. Maybe next week?


	15. Fading Reality- Unreal Nightmares

I knew I was still at the academy, but my mind was showing me my father's death scene.

Except his corpse wasn't there.

There was blood stains where his body would normally be.

I heard footsteps.

My nightmare was becoming true.

I, Atsuto Kagaji, was going to get murdered by the man who killed my father.

The first thing I did was hide in the closet.

In reality, that was the cleaning closet.

"Kagaji-san… I know you're here…" he said.

I stayed silent.

My breathing had to become minimum, or else he would find me.

The door to the closet opened.

There, did not stand the man who would kill me, but a girl with pink pigtails and hair clips that looked similar to monokuma.

She flashed in my eyes, then left.

The closet door was still closed.

Who the hell was that girl? I thought.

My breathing rate escalated.

"Huh?" the man said.

He slowly made his way towards the closet, holding a dagger, similar to the one that was used to kill my father.

This is it, I'm going to die. Goodbye everyone. I thought as the footsteps got louder.

The door slowly creaked open.

His face was close to mine.

He yelled, the dagger about to pierce my heart…

But…

He faded.

I was still a little frightened, but I knew that it was all because of this nightmare light that monokuma made.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I heard monokuma yell.

"It's easy to break. Reeaaalll easy." Yori yelled.

I shook my head, and I was back in the school.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?! Oh, Yori Hayashi, are you gonna get one heck of a punishment!" Monokuma yelled at him.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked him.

"I broke the nightmare light. You're welcome." He said.

"And you were about to die, Atsuto! He ruined it for me!" Monokuma practically screamed.

"Well… at least no one else will fall subject to your terrible motive." Yori stated.

"What about the others that haven't woken up from it yet?" I asked him.

"Then you have to get them out. I'll deal with Monokuma." he replied.

I searched the whole school that was accessible, and no student seemed to be under the nightmare light's effects.

"Kon'nichiwa Atsuto, nanishiteruno? How are you doing?" Eli asked me as I was walking.

"I'm, a little, lagged, as one might say. I'm trying to find any students still under the nightmare light. Do you know if anyone still is?" I replied.

"I'm not so sure. I can try to look around if I can. Āsapāsa tamē ju'ō! See you around!" she answered and then walked away.

Why is everyone still cheerful? I would've thought they fell into it… I thought.

I walked to my room and sat on the bed.

I just stared at the wall, waiting for something to flash in my line of vision, like that weird looking girl from earlier.

Who was that girl?

"Atsuto? It's Calliope."

I went over to the door and opened it.

"Were you the one who broke the nightmare light? Because, if you did, I am-"

"It was Yori. Go thank him." I replied.

Calliope's head lowered.

"Well, I'm still grateful… keeping my mind off this killing game… even though it's ever still present…" she said, slowly lifting her head up.

"Thanks, I guess…" I replied.

"My nightmare was that my family made me join their fighting ranks… and we all got killed, but then Yori broke it right before I fell. If it wasn't for Yori, or you taking my mind off of it, I would have panicked. Like, so big of a panic, I would've died from that. You really helped." she replied as she ran into me with an embrace.

I took her in.

"So… Atsuto… will you help me get out of here?" she asked me.

"My job is to make sure everyone gets out of here alive, without falling into Monokuma's motives. I don't really know why, but I feel like that's what I'm supposed to do." I stated.

That's what I thought since day one.

It's been almost a week since I first woke up here in the gym, wondering where I was and why I was there.

In fact, I don't even know how Monokuma even got me here.

But… I want to find out who did this.

Whoever this, let's say, mastermind that forced us to kill each other.

I want to find who they are and show them the right way.

"Thanks." Calliope said softly with a grin.

She let go of me and happily ran out of my room.

I sighed.

Even after Cho's death, after I told them not to trust me… they… still… trust me…

My head then began to spin and I collapsed on the bed.

I woke up (supposedly) in a limousine.

I was strapped to a table inside, with a baseball bat and metal shovel on the floor.

I was struggling to break free, but I wasn't able to.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled.

I woke back up.

In the bed.

Thank God it was a dream… I thought to myself.

"What was that? Why did you scream, Atsuto? The nightmare light isn't even on!" I heard Eiko say from outside my room.

"I just had a plain nightmare, I guess. I don't really know much about it though…" I replied.

"Dude, are you okay?" I heard Koji say.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I answered as I opened the door.

The two of them stared at me with worried looks on their faces.

"What? What is it?" I asked them.

"I found a way to hack the nightmare light… but… I have to do it for him or else I get executed." he replied.

"Why do you have to hack it?" I asked Koji.

"The outside may have broke, but the nightmares and tech contained inside is still functional. I was analyzing it after monokuma and Yori were done fighting, and he came over and told me to fix it or else I'd die." he replied.

"Yeah, and he has to do it before the day ends! We figured you could help remake the outside with me!" Eiko asked.

"What does this have to do with me?" I said with a stern voice.

"Monokuma said somehow, in someway, there's something in you that reverses the nightmare light. I… have to change that." he replied.

"What?! Like, altering my algorithms in my brain cells?" I yelled back.

"Sort of… after Koji and I fix the light, we have to trap you in your nightmare until a body discovery announcement goes off. You won't die in your nightmare, though… monokuma apparently needs your reactions for… some sort of test thingy. I don't really understand it, and I don't understand why he picked me to help." Eiko said.

"But we do need your help to fix it though." Koji said.

"Forget it! If I'm going to be some guinea pig test subject for some stupid bear camera and complete strangers, I'd rather execute myself!" I yelled in anger.

I walked back into my room and slammed the door.

"Atsuto… it's not like we wanted to do this… we're being held against our will to do this." Koji said.

"Guys… move out of the way. I need to talk to Atsuto." I heard Em say from outside the door.

"Whatever you do, do not trust anyone. Do not do what they say. It doesn't matter who it is." she said sternly to me.

"How come? I don't want to be trapped in the nightmare- actually…" I started to say, but then heard a door slam.

Em had slammed the door in my face.

She clearly didn't want to deal with me right now.

I opened it back up.

Koji and Eiko were still sitting there.

"I'm gonna be right back…" I said to them as I ran down the hallway.

"Atsuto! Where have you been?" Akiko yelled at me as I slowed down near her lab.

Her door was wide open, so she was able to see me clearly.

"Oh, just my room… that's all." I said in a normal tone.

"Doing?"

"Nothing in particular…"

I definitely did not want Akiko to find out I was going to help Koji and Eiko with the nightmare light.

After all, I would get "punished".

"That sounds reeeaaallly suspicious, Atsuto! What pervy things were you doing this time?!"

"I promise, I'm not a pervert!" I yelled back to her.

"Eh, whatever. Anyway, I want you to help me make more arrows. Some of them have gone missing from my lab! And no, I didn't use them. They were there earlier today." she stated.

"Do you think someone took them?" I asked.

"That might be a possibility, but I mean, I did leave my door open. I had to go talk to Eli about translating some foreign bow script for me. Then, when I came back, half my stash of arrows were gone! Ugh, whoever took them has some grudge against me or something…" she said snarkily.

"I doubt that… anyway, sure. I'll help make the arrows for you. I just need to know what type you need." I replied.

"I mean, the ones this arrow thief took were really high quality, and I doubt your skills will make them even better, but silver. Silver arrows. Add some personal flair to it. Just… not too personal, I don't wanna think of you every time I use them, or anything!"

"Ok, sure…" I replied with a sigh.

I then walked over to my lab to commence making the arrows.

I spent a good 2 hours working on them, and I returned to Akiko.

"Great! These are great! I mean, they'll do…" she replied hastily.

"No problem." I simply stated as I left her lab to go back and help Koji and Eiko.

They were no longer outside my room, but inside it.

"We already finished it…" Eiko replied with a tremble in her voice.

Koji had a set of ropes in his hands.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I mean, you're basically sacrificing yourself…" Koji said, "I mean, you're basically doing this so we stay alive… We aren't that important…"

"It's what I need to do." I replied.

"This is scaryyy! I don't wanna do this to Atsuto, he's too good!" Eiko yelled.

She grabbed one of the ropes from Koji and began tying me up.

"Wait! What if someone dies while I'm in here?" I yelled as Eiko stopped moving her hands.

"Then you're free from it. You'll be able to investigate. At least that's what Monokuma said, I wouldn't exactly trust that bear…" Koji stated.

I inhaled a large breath of air.

I exhaled.

"I'm ready."

All of the sudden, the nightmare light was shot at me, and I was transported into some weird research lab. I was strapped to a table.

That same girl that I saw in the previous nightmare light was standing over me.

"What to do, what to do! Hehehehe! Wow, I can't believe you made that stupid decision to sacrifice yourself to save the others! Such despair!" the girl said as she picked up a knife and made her way towards me.

"Such a shame you'll have to go through this though…"

As soon as she was about to stab me, I woke up.

"Attention, students! Not zero, not one, but TWO bodies have been discovered! Make your way towards Eli de Leon's research lab!"

Oh no.

I was still tied up in the ropes.

Eiko was still standing there.

"Here, I'll help!" she said as she untied me and made her way out of my room.

I ran down the hallway to Eli's lab.

Why… two people…. That… I….

Body Discovery (Insert DR OST here)

Elisibat de Leon was discovered with three arrows dug into her forehead, blood seeping from her eyes and chest, legs tied down to a desk leg. Next to her was the body of Calliope Zhang, with a dent in her forehead and a stab wound in her chest. Both bodies were covered in blood, with Koji, Morino, and Akiko as the witnesses.

* * *

What's up guys?

I have returned from the dead lol

I also made a wattpad, go follow tsunanami17!

Oof this chapter is short but I promise the trial will be longer ;3

Also, Calliope and Atsuto might have been canon, but I just had to crush your hopes there! LOl

Also im in high school now so uh my writing skills will be better than the entirety of the first two chapters (game wise)

Welp see ya in the trial!

Ps: 0gRowlet might be helping me in chapter 3 but ssshh dont tell xD


End file.
